Annabelle Lilith Potter
by jjmills53
Summary: Annabelle was born Annabelle Lilith Potter, the older sister of Harry James Potter and Henry Sirius Potter, all of them where born triplets but when James expects twin boys but not only gets triplets and a girl who is the oldest his heir, but also has to marry her in to the Malfoy family he offers her up to Voldemort to be killed - bigger summary in side i do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

summary

Annabelle was born Annabelle Lilith Potter, the older sister of Harry James Potter and Henry Sirius Potter, all of them where born triplets but when James expects twin boys but not only gets triplets and a girl who is the oldest his heir, but also has to marry her in to the Malfoy family he offers her up to Voldemort to be killed but when it does go to plan and Annabelle kill Voldemort becoming the GWL James gets rid of her. But at 14 something happens in the Durlsey's house and people see Annabelle is a witch and she enters in to the wizarding world but she also is entering Hogwarts as a 4th year and it is the time of the goblet of fire, and her name comes out and now she is in one of the most biggest torments underage age what else can happen?

Prologue

James paced Lilly was screaming and Dumbledore had told them of the prophecy, children born to the ending of the 7 mouth and the heir shall have will power to kill the dark lord. James paced as Lilly was the only one known to be pregnant and dew now with twins and it was the 31st of July it was the end of the 7 month and it was close to midnight in 10 minutes. Sirius looked at him with Moony and he sighed pacing, all that he could think off if it hadn't been for that curse he wouldn't be here he would go off and have a pureblood wife. Lilly being pregnant had been a life shocker, mudblood where ok for a quick roll around but not for a wife. He had little choice when he got hit and was told he would never be able to have kids the multiple hits ended his changers of fathering another child. James couldn't let the name die out and he was told by a seer that a set of boys who looked like twins where in his future, but never had he though they would be ½ breeds so he had no choice to go back to the mudblood on his knees begging her to take him back. She did of course with the help of his friends, now he was ready to get his sons everything was set for them with the war he hadn't let Lilly be scanned for them he knew they would be fine. Dumbledore looked at him and James pushed up his glasses and walked inside he couldn't take this waiting any more.

Lilly screamed and Sirius went to stop him and Poppy moved pulling out a baby and she said, "it's a girl." James had his mouth open as the door had been shut behind him and he shock his head and said, "no," Lilly screamed again and Poppy moved letting the other med-witches take the newborn and she pulled out a boy and she said, "it is a boy," Lilly screamed and Poppy then said, "there is another one." Lilly screamed as James fell to the floor and a few moments later Poppy said, "another boy." Lilly held her sons and Poppy held out the girl for James and James looked at her and she had dark hair and her mother's green eyes and he didn't take her but Sirius did and James then said, "it was only meant to be boys where did she come from?" Lilly paled with the others and Sirius rocked her and said, "1st girl Potter in over 200 years," James then said, "no one can," Poppy cut him off and said, "she is your heir James." James shock his head and Dumbledore came in and said, "which one is the heir?" James then said, "she is." Poppy then said, "what will you call her?" Lilly then said, "Annabelle Lilith Potter." James got up and went to the boys having nothing to do with the girl and Lilly cried and Sirius then said, "James come on man, just because she is a girl doesn't mean all is lost already." Moony padded in as it was the full moon and Remus wouldn't be back in till sun up and he looked at the girl and made wolf noises at her. Lilly then said, "she is your daughter James." James lost his cool and shouted, "and that is the point, she is MY Daughter."

Sirius then said, "James we will do everything we can to protect her, and the boys, we can protect all of them she isn't dead yet James just because she is a girl doesn't mean she doesn't stand a chance in this." James held his sons close and Lilly then said, "it will be alright James." James looked at the boys and Poppy then said, "what will you name them?" James then said, "Harry James Potter, Henry Sirius Potter." James got his family home to Godric's hollow. James watched Remus shift back as Sirius was fusing over the boys, Lilly then said, "James's hold her," James took the baby and she looked at him with eyes that saw way to much he had to fix this, he couldn't have a girl for an heir to much was at state the Malfoy's would know soon, the marriage contract dated back over 200 years no way to get out of it, first born Potter female Heir would be married to the first born Malfoy male heir to tie the families, together failure to do so and they all lost magic. The only way that it could be voided would be the first born male Slytherin Heir to marry his daughter but that line had died out, many lines had died out over the years as magic contracts on named excited lines could only be activated by blood testing in the bank which was free but some lines had written in only female heirs could take over and that lead to generations of males it was a good thing that male wizards could have get pregnant if there magic was strong enough not that many wanted to do that, it meant someone had to bend over.

James let Remus take the girl and he said, "she is beautiful." James then said, "would you like to be her godfather?" James saw Sirius blink at that with Lilly as he was a werewolf, but he had to plan to get rid of the kid anyway so who cared if he made the werewolf her godparent. Remus nodded and James started the bounding, and bounded Sirius to the boys. Lilly was crying and James then said, "I need to get something, for her," Lilly said, "Annabelle?" Sirius smiled at him and said, "she is the first girl in over 200 years born to the Potter line." Remus then said, "look at the pup Sirius she smiled." James left fast and headed to Lucius Malfoy he would be in the ministry by now. James knew his way around being an Auror and he moved behind the wizard and put his wand to his neck and said, "Lucius." Lucius spat, "Potter." James then said, "we have a problem." James watched two owls drop off two letters and James knew it was the contact being activated and he said, "read it out loud." Lucius opened it and read out, "Lord Malfoy, this is a noticed of activation a blood contract between the house of Potter and the house of Malfoy has been activated. As stated in the contracted set down and unbreakable unless another marriage contract is activated that predates this one. The contract in question states the first female Potter Heir to be married to the first Malfoy Heir, the heirs will have to marriage with in one week or before the Potter's heirs 17th birthday, or they both lose there magic."

Lucius swore and said, "no my son isn't marrying some ½ blood mudblood born witch." James then said, "we agree on something for once, if I hadn't of been spelled I wouldn't of let these kids taint my pure blood line." Lucius then said, "kids?" James then said, "I got twin boys and a girl, the girl is the problem." Lucius then said, "I will not risk my son's magic." James then said, "I know you are a death eater does he know of the prophecy?" Lucius swore and said, "how do you know of that?" James then said, "because my ½ breed daughter is the child in that prophecy she was born last night not far from midnight only children that fit the bill." Lucius then said, "why are you telling me this?" James then said, "the boys they are fine they got a lot of me in them this ½ breed looks the mudblood, Black is willing to bound with them in the old ways and that will displace a lot of that mudblood blood running in there veins and since we don't want our children getting married. I will make it simple, you tell Voldemort, you know who this child is who is meant to kill him and that she is a baby, he can kill her and that Lucius solves this marriage problem and me having a female heir and him having to look over his shoulder about this child who is meant to kill him." Lucius then said, "you will give up your own child?" James then said, "I would give up a ½ breed who looks like the cock sucking mudblood who got in the way got me curse and had me stick with her or ending my bloodline." Lucius then said, "I will talk to him how do I call you?" James then said, "I will be back tomorrow."

James left and got a bracelet from his vault and went back, the day was horrible the mudblood was clinging on to him and in the morning he was off. Voldemort himself was in the office and he raised his wand and James then said, "Voldemort." Voldemort ripped in to his mind and James let him and Voldemort laughed and said, "you would let me kill your daughter?" James looked at Lucius and said, "it rids us all of a problem, me of a ½ breed mudblood looking heir, Lucius of having to force his son to marry it, and you from dying, it is quite the 3 way tie, we can do it tonight, come late we have a fidelius charm up of course as it is my house I don't have to be secret keeper to let you in tonight me and the mudblood will be alone, with the kids, you can come in and kill the problem our secret keeper was meant to be Black but we changed it to Peter Pettigrew, he is a rat and will break easy I will tell you how to get in does this sound good?" Voldemort then said, "what time?" James then said, "12, I will put up charms so no one will see or hear anything." James touched Voldemort's temple and gave him the location. James left putting up the charms the time ticked on and the Girl seemed to know something was going on Voldemort blow out the door and James smirked and shouted, "Lilly run it is Voldemort," Voldemort looked at him and he said, "first door up stairs on the left, if you wouldn't mind cursing me?" Voldemort stunned him and walked up stairs, James got back up and Lilly was screaming, "get away from my children."

Voldemort then said, "move aside." Lilly then said, "no take me, take me instead." James walked to the top of the stairs and watched Voldemort aim his wand and he said, "Avada Kendra," Lilly looked at him and went down in a wave of green light and he said, "there she is." James walked in and pointed at the girl and she was watching them while the boys cried and screamed and Voldemort then said, "she is not even crying." James then said, "she is the child of the prophecy, will you just hurry up and kill it now, it's a ½ breed the fast it is gone the better." Voldemort moved his hand and said, "stupefy." James was stunned and couldn't move and Voldemort then said, "you child do not fear me, if it wasn't for this prophecy you could of made a good recruit, but I must live and you must die. Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Avada Kendra." James blinked and the house was around about him and he moved picking up the girl she was still alive, he had to get rid of her Sirius would check in the morning maybe he could lie about the girl being destroyed but the boys." James moved grabbing the girl and he saw they where fine crying but he had to leave, before anyone came, he couldn't be seen in the house. James left and only one person came to mind, Petunia Dursley she had a little boy not long ago he could dumb the child there no one would look for her with muggles, he could pay them for it, keep her out of the loop have her list as dead then when she came of age she would forfeit her magic and the Potter Heir title, but he couldn't just fake a death but this was the person seen. James apprate to 4 privet drive and knocked on the door, Petunia opened the door and went to shut it but James was to fast and was inside and he said, "I have a deal for you Dursley get your husband." A fat man walked in and James dropped it, the girl on the sofa and said, "hear is the deal you take this child in in till she is 17 I will pay you for doing it." Petunia opened her mouth and the man said, "how much?" James then said, "name your price."

Annabelle woke with banging on her cupboard and Petunia shouted, "up," Annabelle moved and started cooking it was but it was hard as she was 14 today it was her birthday, 14 years of sleeping in a cupboard, 14 years of being beaten and worked like a slave, it was the summer holidays so she didn't have to worry about school not that she did anyway it was the only place she could get any sleep, she was always so tired, but she knew better than to ask for help as she learn at a very young age because of her weirdness she would be beaten in till she black out. Dudley walked in and Annabelle moved making sure his breakfast was put down and Petunia sat down with Vernon. Annabelle waited on them hand and foot as they gave out orders she knew better than to ask for food. Annabelle felt worried as today Vernon was looking at her with porky eyes and Petunia then said, "I am taking Dudley out," Vernon then said, "not today." Petunia opened her mouth and Annabelle moved to the hall and started sweeping and Petunia left. Annabelle went to move and she was back handed across the face and Dudley just laughed and said, "hit her harder." Annabelle moved to hit him and she felt her arms come up short like someone had stopped her and she sent in to the floor with a hit with a frying pan and Vernon then said, "come here son time you learn how to beat her right." Annabelle could taste blood as she tried top get away from them and Dudley moved hitting his fat porky fists in to her body breaking burns making it hard to breath.

Annabelle was in the front room and Vernon laughed with Dudley and Annabelle managed to put a blood hand on the window and Vernon shouted, "how dare you," Annabelle was chucked on to the glass table and what was left of her bleeding and swelling face was punched and she could feel darkness coming but she saw something that had her mouth open as blood pulsed out of it, A four men looking in and one elderly and she felt her eyes shut, Annabelle heard an exploding and the weight of Vernon was taken off of her and she opened her eyes to see someone point a stick and say "stupefy," but nothing happened and Vernon laughed with Dudley and two men punched them knocking them out. Dark came over Annabelle harder and faster this time and she gave in. Annabelle felt something soft under her and around her and if it wasn't for her whole body hurting she might say she was in heaven. Annabelle blinked and looked around and she was on some type of ward and events when though her mind, she was being beaten and mostly likely raped again but people broke the window and got in to the house. Annabelle moved and a women walked down and said, "careful dear, now no using magic of any time your magical core is still dangerously low." Annabelle blinked and said, "what?" She could of sworn the women said magical core, the women then said, "don't worry dear with rest you will be fine, but I am going to call in the Auror's now." Annabelle blinked and said, "what?" The women then said, "if you," Annabelle then said, "what is an Auror?"

The women froze looked up and said, "child do you remember your name?" Annabelle looked at the women like she was mad and said, "of course I do it is Annabelle Lilith Dursley, I live at number 4 privet drive, Surrey, England. Where am I?" The women then said, "the ministry of magic," Annabelle then said, "where?" She was getting panicky now and her voice showed that and the women went to touch her and Annabelle looked her and with her Telekinesis sent her flying down the hall and out of the door. Annabelle got up and she felt pain everywhere but she was used to pain and she moved and saw she was in a nightdress of plain white and she moved forward and got out of the doors and there where people walking down towards her and the women was trying to get up and she said, "calm down child." Annabelle went the only free way she could which was right forward. Annabelle just wanted to leave and the women was help up by others and people where running at her and Annabelle moved fast and started running and they one of them shouted, "Stop her," they where running after her and Annabelle moved fast and got in to an empty lift as it was moving and she looked at it and screamed as it dropped down and started to go sideways and then it stopped dead and she looked at it and she was near a floor and the lift made a beeping noise and Annabelle looked at the bars and moved her hands and they started to shack and someone shouted and Annabelle screamed and the gates ripped apart and she moved sliding between the bars and dropping down on to the floor and moved as everyone had went inside the offices.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle moved and saw a hall and what looked likes the doors to the outside and they started to close and slammed shut. Annabelle moved shacking the handles and the doors wouldn't open and she could hear people shouting and the noise of running feet and she moved her hand with out thinking and the doors shock and made a noise like it was start to break. Annabelle swore and moved her hand back and hit it again and it shock but didn't give out and she moved her hand hitting everything she had in to this hit and the doors started to buckle and she moved hitting it again and she the offices on her side where watching her with there mouths open Annabelle screamed hit it again and the doors blow off and she got outside and the old man she had seen was out there and she had her mouth open as there was no day light and the old man looked at her shocked as other was ran around her forming a ring and one man said, "drop your wand." Annabelle looked at him and said, "what?" Annabelle moved her hands to show she had nothing in them and they all went pale and the old man pushed in to the ring and said, "child calm down," Annabelle then said, "where I am?" The old man then said, "the ministry of magic, child you," Annabelle looked at him so confused and said, "where?" The old man stopped and said, "the ministry of magic," Annabelle then said, "never heard of it, now where the hell I am?" All of them had there mouths open and the women who Annabelle had hit over said, "she said asked what an Auror was when she woke, up but no child doesn't know what an Auror is."

The old man then said, "child what is your name?" Annabelle then said, "Annabelle Lilith Dursley." The old man then said, "where do you live?" Annabelle then said, "number 4 privet drive, Surrey, England." The old man then said, "and what school do you attend?" Annabelle looked at him and said, "stone wall high, it's a secondary school." The old man looked at her and said, "Child what magic School do you go to, I have never heard of that one." Annabelle then said, "I don't go to a magic school, there is no such thing." They all looked at her and the old man then said, "then how did you blow open the doors?" Annabelle then said, "I have telekinesis, what of it." The old man paled and said, "who taught you about that?" Annabelle then said, "I work that out myself, who was going to teach me in that house?" The man then said, "why didn't you tell anyone?" Annabelle looked at him like he was thick and said, "I did, I told my school teachers and nothing happened everything just got worst I only have 2 years left and I can leave." The old man then said, "you mean 3 years, you can lave at 17 when you are of age." A man punched the bridge of his nose and said, "no in the muggle world children can leave on the 16th birthday, evening knowing they are not classed as an adult in till 18. Clearly she knows nothing of the magic world and clear she is a witch otherwise she wouldn't of been able to blow the doors off or rip apart. But what I want to know is how a witch has been failed to be picked up by the ministry, she is 14 she should have been picked up 3 years ago."

Annabelle rubbed her temples as this was getting to much and the women put an arm around her and said, "come on lets get you inside your core is dangerously low, you where not meant to be using magic, you could kill yourself." Annabelle didn't fight as she was guided back inside, Annabelle was sat down and given chocolate and a drink and she fell sleep. Annabelle saw the old man walk in with 5 others and she moved back and the women had stay with her and the old man then said, "I am Albs Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Annabelle looked at him and blinked she took the name in and Dumbledore sat down and a man looked at her and said, "for the last time I didn't know I went over there and they said they had a magical tutor for her, I gave them the money for it as I didn't have the time to teach the girl as she is Lilly's niece." The women moved a book at her as for hours she had been talking about magic and Hogwarts and Dumbledore then said, "this is your uncle Annabelle, James Potter, you will be staying with him and starting Hogwarts in September, I will have book sent to you to bring you up to speed." James put out his hand and Annabelle got up as she was already dressed and she walked over and he went to touch her and she said, "don't touch me." James nodded and they walked out, Annabelle looked around the streets and James had her in to a robe shop, book store, wand store as a wand was how you cast spells and all over the place. James had a hard smile on his face and said, "my Sons are at the Weasley we will have to trail by apparition so please take my hand."

Annabelle put her hand on his and shut her eyes and she heard a pop and she fell to her knees as she felt sick and James looked at her as he help her up and she looked around and everyone was looking at her and James then said, "Molly, Arthur, this is Lilly's Sister's daughter Annabelle Dursley." Annabelle saw them all look at her and she moved off and sat down as they didn't say anything. The women who had to be Molly then said, "she looks just like Lilly." James then said, "yes she does, she was saved as her parents where abusing her because she had magic like Lilly did, Lilly didn't talk about her sister as she hated magic, she is due to start Hogwarts this year." Arthur who had to be the man then said, "but she looks older than 11." James then said, "she is 14 years old, they where lying to the ministry saying she was being tutored at home and I was paying for it as I knew it was something Lilly would of wanted and they where keeping her in a cupboard and spending the money on themselves."

Annabelle listened to the outrage and she stay out of the way reading Annabelle was moving her wand doing spells and she was picking them up fast, she could always learn quickly if she had enough mind to do it. James shouted, "Annabelle." Annabelle head over as she had been out for so long tomorrow was September the 1st the start of school and she head over as James had everything she would need packed in to a trunk that was shrunk in his pocket. Annabelle walked over and took his arm as twin boys grabbed his waist and they went off landing in a house. Annabelle looked around and was shown a room, she couldn't sleep and ended up just getting a shower and getting ready in to her school things with the other two boys. James then said, "Harry, Henry this is your cousin Annabelle I want you both to keep an eye on her as it is her first year and she is entering as a four year." Both boys looked up and Annabelle saw Harry had green eyes like she did and Henry Colt blue but other than that they both looked like a mini me of there father. James apprated them on to a platform and gave them there trunks after making them bigger, both boys ran off talking to people and a dog was braking at both twins and it looked at her and she moved getting on to the train with out a word. Annabelle saw every adult stopped and just looked at her as he moved with her trunk floating behind her and she was in a compartment and shut the door and the windows so no one could walk in. Annabelle could hear so many people talking and she centred herself.

Annabelle knew what every was about to come could not be as what she had already been though, she had lived though so much she could get though this. Annabelle rested and she opened her eyes and it was dark outside she was shocked about how strong she had been feeling lately and she got out and Dumbledore was on the platform and said, "Miss Dursley." Annabelle walked over and forgetting her trunk as it was outside with her name on it and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he put out his hand and she took it and he apprated in to a hall and Annabelle looked around in shock about how big everything was and Dumbledore then said, "now as you will not be up to date with the work your head of house will help you I have also asked some other teachers to be on hand to help you catch up now, do you have any questions?" Annabelle then said, "how will I be sorted I know the 1st years go in and get it done by the hat I read about that in Hogwarts a history." Dumbledore smiled and said, "you will be sorted right after the first years and enter with them." Annabelle nodded as she was left on her own and a lot of smaller children came in and she stay to the back on her own and a women then said, "this way." Annabelle forward as they formed a line and she watched everyone just look at her and she watched the go up one by one and joined tables and she was the last one left and the women then said, "entering year 4 Dursley, Annabelle Lilith." Annabelle walked forward and sat down and the hat went on her head and it was going though her mind and it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN."

Annabelle took off the hat and saw the hall had stopped in shock and she moved off to the Slytherin table to take seat and at the end of the table and Dumbledore blinked as he looked in shock and then said, "this year there will be no quidditch." Outrage was over the hole school and Dumbledore then said, "in stead Hogwarts will be hosting something very special," the hall went quite and Dumbledore then said, "the goblet of fire torment will be playing out in our school this year." Annabelle watched everyone cheer at that and Dumbledore then said, "Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang will be coming here on October 1st." Dumbledore then said, "I hope you will all give them a big welcome, not let the feast begin." Annabelle blinked as she had never seen so much food in all of her life before and she moved eating small amounts and once it was over she followed the house down and she had everyone looking at her and Harry and Henry both shouted at her, "family traitor, anywhere would have been better than Slytherin." Annabelle didn't say anything so turned on her hill and left them shouting at her back. Annabelle got to her common room and everyone was looking at her and she was being hissed at and she left for her year room, Annabelle sense none of the house where going to give her an easy time and she moved around casting spells in one of the books she had seen at the Potters which was in her room. Annabelle curled up and slept, on waking Annabelle moved to make sure she had everything and got ready. Annabelle felt were down and pale as the everyone hated her, her house and everyone else. One mouth and she had got used to the castle and the work load and she found most teachers where not willing to help her so she was on her own. Annabelle watched the doors open and women can in dressed in blue then men in red with staffs and she paid little attention. She ate a small amount and finished and started to read a shrunken spell book, it was for 7 years one of the few that where in the common room. Annabelle had ready all the others she was taking in as much as she could as such books wouldn't be allowed for a 4 year to see in the library. Dumbledore then said, "the goblet shall make its selections known on the Halloween," Annabelle head out of the hall one of the 1st to leave it and one of the last to enter it. Annabelle moved to sit on her bed as her charms kicked up meaning she could hear the girls in the room but they couldn't spell or yell at her or hear what she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle worked out she had no electives as she had entered as a 4 year so she had more time to study, but she was quickly picking up with her grades and the teachers left her alone. Annabelle looked around in the morning as she put the book back being one of the lasts to head out and get in to the hall and she saw people where everywhere and she sat down ate and left she had a free period and Snape had set an essay on a potion and she so enjoyed making Harry's and Henry's friend Hermione Granger look bad. Annabelle set of and sat down doing her homework with books out all over the place on her table, once she got in to potions she found herself going in to deep more than once she had been accused of copying a 7 year on it and the same in charms. Annabelle moved her raising it as her writing appeared on the page she loved this way of writing it saved both ink and time and before she knew it she was done and she started on her defence against the dark arts home set by Professor Black. Black looked at her she was looking up the spells well above 4 year and making notes on them and he said, "you do know it is against rules to do 7th year homework." Annabelle then said, "I am not doing someone's homework I am just looking at a few things." Annabelle shut her work and transfigured her note book in to a bracelet and it went on her wrist with out her wand and Black then said, "McGonagall is giving you extra classes and ones on wandless magic." Annabelle snorted at him as that was a statement and she said, "no, and if you don't believe me ask her." Annabelle left and Black came after her and grabbed her arm stopping her.

Annabelle looked at him and said, "get your hands off me." Black then said, "no we are going to the headmasters," Annabelle looked at him and hit him off her sending him in to the wall and cracking it and she said, "I said get off me mutt." Annabelle didn't know she had been encircled by other students and even some of the other schools and she walked off and the Gryffindors looked at her and started to sending spells at her and she put out her hand instead of drawing her wand and all of the spells stopped like they had been stuck in mud 5 feet from Annabelle and the Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang students ran around the control and Annabelle saw out of the corner of her eye Black getting up on to his feet with his mouth open and Annabelle flicked her wrist and all the spells went right at them and a few screamed and tried to turn but all of them where sent off there feet and a few spells hit the walls blowing out chucks and Annabelle walked forward and started walking off and Black went to spell her in the back and someone shouted, "vatch out," Annabelle spin around and with a simple movement of one finger she sent the spell back at Black glowing brighter and he had to jump out of the way and it took a good bit of the wall out. Annabelle turned and said, "thanks." It had been a boy who had said that and teachers where running down clearing up the mess seeing to the students and she went out to a courtyard right by the headmasters office and started to read and she saw an anger Black with Dumbledore walking out of his office and Black then said, "it was Dursley she did it, she is out of control she tried to kill me."

Dumbledore then said, "someone find Dursley," Annabelle saw Harry and he shouted, "Reducto," Annabelle saw that spell was heading at her head and Snape shouted, "stupefy," and hit Harry in the chest and he fell over. Annabelle closed her book and moved her hand and the spell stopped and she moved her hand up and it was destroyed and Snape said, "Dursley are you alright?" Annabelle snorted and said, "like any of you care." Dumbledore then said, "Dursley wand, and in to my office." Annabelle had her arms crossed and said, "why?" Dumbledore shouted, "your wand," Snape then said, "what are the charges?" Dumbledore then said, "attacking professor Black and lots of Gryffindors and putting them in to the hospital wing." Snape looked at Annabelle and said, "is that true?" Black then said, "of course it is." Annabelle then said, "no, Black was the one who grabbed me and all I did was ask him to let go he wouldn't so I chucked him off my arm and the Gryffindors attacked me, it is not my fault that in my defence they all got that badly hurt, then when I was walking away Black attacked me from behind." Black then said, "she is a born liar." Annabelle had looked Snape square in the eyes and felt him go in to her mind and said, "she isn't lying." Dumbledore then said, "accio wand." Annabelle was still holding her wand and Dumbledore had his mouth open and Snape said, "this way." Dumbledore looked made as Snape lead her in to the office as the Auror's where coming in and James said, "what is going on?" Henry shouted, "Snape cursed Harry and Dursley tried killing Sirius and some Gryffindors." Snape then said, "that is not true Miss Dursley didn't try and kill some Gryffindors or the mutt."

James then said, "but you did curse my son." Annabelle saw the other Aurors looking at him as Snape shouted, "BECAUSE HARRY JAMES POTTER SENT A REDUCTO CURSE AT A STUDENT'S HEAD TO TRY AND KILL THEM. I STUNNED HIM." Annabelle sat down and Dumbledore looked made and said, "you wand." Annabelle then said, "no I have done nothing wrong and I even give pensive memories or take Veritaserum to prove that, as I am not believed or help in this school anyway." Dumbledore had his mouth open and Snape moved his wand at Annabelle's temple and pulled out a sliver think see though think that was about 6 inches long and James took it and dropped it in to a dish and it play out what happened and carried on after Sirius tried to shot her in to the back to see Annabelle sat in the court yard readying and Harry trying to kill her right up to the moment she gave up the memory and she sprat at them, "satisfied?" Dumbledore then said, "do not take that tone with me." Annabelle got up and said, "why don't it is the only one you seem to listen to, now is there anything else I need to do professor Snape?" Annabelle had seen two people one man and women huge women had walked in when they came up and Snape then said, "no, but since you are here, were did you learn how to transfigure that book if professor McGonagall didn't teach you?" Annabelle looked at him and said, "I learnt though trail and error and tough myself." Snape then said, "why didn't you tell anyone about your wandless magic getting so strong?"

Annabelle snorted moved her wand and dropped a memory in to the dish and she watched herself sit behind in McGonagall's lesson and McGonagall spat at her, "what Dursley?" Annabelle then said, "professor, who would I go to, to talk to about increases in my wandless magic." McGonagall slammed her book shut and said, "your wandless magic is nothing of note," Annabelle watched herself say, "but it is growing, and I don't know what to do with it." McGonagall then said, "if or when it becomes a problem which it will never be it will be noticed in your classes. But since you are hear, a years detention for getting a 7th year to do your homework and 100 points off of Slytherin for stopping me from doing my roll as deputy head, this is not an issue, this is a waist of my time, that and your other teachers have said they have been getting 7th year guard homework from you. You will stop cheating and since you are checking I am stopping you class to bring you up to speed your hear a week and already you have friends they can teach you since they are doing your homework." McGonagall then was up and said, "and if I find out you have tried to over rule me on this with Severus or Albus you will be sorry girl and stop shouting about the potters bullying you it is only some harmless fun get over it. I do not care if the head master states you need to be given some rope and a light hand, myself and others will not stand for it we see you for what you are a bad egg a little snake in the grass. Now get to your next lesson."

Annabelle watched herself open the door and both Harry and Henry shouted, "stupefy," Annabelle was sent though two tables and both twins looked at McGonagall and she smirked and said, "off to your next lesson boys." Annabelle got up and McGonagall just left here there and Snape looked like he was about to kill someone and Dumbledore then said, "lies." A women moved her wand and the memory came out of the dish and she was casting spells as Dumbledore said, "that has to be false." The women then said, "no that is a real memory it hasn't been play with and it isn't false." The women then said, "I am madam bones do you have any other memories of any teachers that are like that?" Annabelle looked at her and said, "all the teachers at this school but professor Snape treat me like Black does did in the library since I have stopped saying anything to them other than what I have to." Dumbledore looked at Annabelle made and shouted, "tell the truth now." Dumbledore pointed at the dish and said, "pull out the real memory of that day and put it in to the dish." Annabelle then said, "can I go now?" Snape then said, "yes Annabelle." Annabelle walked out and the gaint of the women then said, "that is ow your staff treat your students Dumbledore?" Annabelle got to her next lesson and the Gryffindors where shouting out, "not packing your things yet?" Annabelle saw professor Sprout looking at her and she said, "why aren't you with the head master?" Annabelle then said, "because I have already seen him with the Aurors, and have given over pensive memories, I was told I was allowed to leave the office." Annabelle saw McGonagall had walked in and McGonagall then said, "I will take her up to the office now Pomona, clearly she is lying."

Annabelle had McGonagall look at her and she walked ahead of her and she knew McGonagall had her wand out and was two spaces behind her with her wand at her next. Annabelle saw the two people see this and they followed and Annabelle pushed the door open and Dumbledore shouted, "you knock when you come in to my office." Annabelle watched in and everyone saw McGonagall had her wand at her neck and McGonagall then said, "she was in Herbolgy lesson Albus." Snape then said, "why do you have your wand to her neck." McGonagall then said, "Albus was looking for her after she attacked Sirius and some of my house this morning, no one has seen her, she is a danger to the students and everyone else." McGonagall then said, "she had the cheek to tell Pomona that she had already seen you, but we all know she is a born lair, I heard the lie come out of her mouth when I was passing by." Annabelle saw Dumbledore pinch the bridge of his noise and he said, "she wasn't lying." Bones then said, "since she isn't teaching," Bones stood up and said, "Minerra McGonagall I am here by taking you in to the ministry for child abuse and neglect, for the use of pensive memories." Annabelle moved and saw McGonagall's face was priceless and Dumbledore then said, "this is a big misunderstand." McGonagall then said, "on what children or child?" Bones then said, "the one at the end of your wand."

McGonagall snorted and said, "she is a chronic lair, she even told the headmaster she had been abused and raped before coming to this school, that she had been for years, Albus told me, he told all of us staff, she had pulled the wool over his eyes but us staff know better than to believe that out of a Slytherin, not that she ever told us teachers that story." Dumbledore paled and Snape then said, "did you Annabelle give your permission for Dumbledore to tell all the staff that?" Annabelle had paled and said, "no, of course not, I didn't want even the people who already know that to know that, why would I want more to know?" James had paled and Bones looked at Dumbledore as he said, "they need a reason as she will not let anyone touch her, she refuses to be touched. I though the staff knowing the truth would help her move on from that part of her life." Annabelle walked right out of the room and no one stopped her as McGonagall then said, "you can not," Dumbledore shouted, "I was there on the day she got saved from that home and saw that happening to her, sadly we couldn't get to her fast enough." Annabelle walked out in to the forests climbed a tree and stay there. Annabelle heard sniffing and a man then said, "this way, Annabelle saw a huge black dog moving around and Snape then shouted, "ANNABELLE." James shouted, "DURSLEY," Annabelle looked down and said, "will you stop shouting." Snape then said, "where are you?" Annabelle saw it was night and she moved and floated down and walked over and they looked at her and Snape then said, "what did you think you where doing?"

Bones walked over and Annabelle then said, "get away from that castle, after all I have been banded a lie because I am a Slytherin and the headmaster goes around telling everyone of my past, you know you know I really want to stay in a place where all the adults know I used to be abused and raped." Annabelle looked at them, as the man whined at heading that and she said, "you known next I should go put a target ring on my back stand up by Gryffindor tower and just let them use me for target," Annabelle then said, "oh no that's right because they do that anyway with everyone else in the school because the teachers told them I am a lair and they should keep away from me and then Potter and Potter say I am an evil dark witch who needs to die as they know all about that as Harry killed you know who." Annabelle had shouted at all of them and James then said, "I know you are angry, but everything can be dealt with, with out having to press charges." Annabelle bit at him and said, "how in hell do you have any idea about how I am feeling?" Annabelle walked off and the huge women looked at her sadly and said, "what is your name?" Annabelle then said, Annabelle." The women then said, "come Annabelle, tonight you will stay with us and I shall not take no as an answer." Annabelle let this French women take her inside the cartage and she felt her knees give out and she passed out welcoming the darkness. Annabelle blinked and a girl said, "Madam Maxime," The giant women came over and said, "are you alright?" Annabelle nodded and said, "I am fine the stress must of finely got to me."

Annabelle watched the students call the giant madam Maxime and Maxime then said, "are you sure you are alright?" Annabelle smiled and said, "I am perfectly fine, Madam Maxime. Thank you for looking after me." Annabelle was up as they where leaving and it was raining and lots of them where complain and Annabelle got to the door moved her wand and smirked as she had charmed a tune high enough for even Maxime and she walked outside holding her wand out and Maxime laughed and said, "très bien fait, Annabelle. Il est clair que vous avez un cadeau pour charmes." Annabelle smiled as they all headed out and Annabelle walked them up to the castle and the others where running inside from the rain and Annabelle held her spell in till the last person was in and she flicked her wand letting it go and rain hit the floor and she moved off and two French girls pulled her down with them on the Ravenclaw table and she was in the middle of them Annabelle ate and at the end of breakfast Maxime said, "Annabelle." Annabelle followed the witch in to a classroom and she said, "I over heard a lot yesterday." Annabelle flinched and said, "I do not want to talk about it." Maxime then said, "I can help you with your wandless magic, but first I need to know how strong it is." Annabelle looked at the giant with some tears in her eyes and said, "thank you." Maxime nodded and put hand on her shoulder and Annabelle nodded and said, "when do we start?" Maxime nodded and started Annabelle off on simple spells wandlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle had been in the room for hours and she was excelling in the spells and she was duelling with Maxime wandlessly when she heard the door open and saw Dumbledore and others walk in and Maxime then said, "cast with your mind enfant." Annabelle moved and started using her mind more looking for the women's moments and she moved hitting fast and disarmed her and Maxime laughed and said, "très bien, Annabelle." Annabelle handed Maxime her wand and she was smiling Dumbledore started to clap and said, "Annabelle that was quite the show of wandless magic skills." Maxime looked at her and said, "I can see easy you are not tiring with hours of wandless spells, you are doing extremely well of a 7th year." Annabelle went pink and said, "I am only a 4th year." Maxime then said, "oh mon dieu, une 4th annèe." Dumbledore then said, "Annabelle is only 14, she is a Hogwarts 4th year." Maxime then said, "clearly you are in need of going up a few years and taking your exams early." Annabelle watched Dumbledore pale at hearing that and Maxime then said, "do you wish me to stay Annabelle?" Annabelle felt Maxime touch her shoulder but saw Snape was in the room and Annabelle then said, "I will be fine, my head of house is here, Professor Snape. But thank you for the offer Madam Maxime." Maxime left and Snape walked over put his hands on Annabelle's shoulders as she looked back and he stood behind her getting her in to a chair and James went to touch her and she flinched away from him.

Bones then said, "Annabelle what have you deicide to do?" Annabelle then said, "well given I don't know my options I don't know what I can do." Dumbledore swallowed and James then said, "Annabelle just let me deal with this." Snape then said, "Annabelle?" Annabelle looked at him and Snape then said, "do you wish to continue living with James Potter?" Annabelle then said, "no, Harry and Henry keep trying to get me at every turn staying that house will give me less space to get away from them." Snape then said, "are you happy to stay come in to my care?" Annabelle nodded as he was one of the people who had saved her and Snape then said, "do you trust my judgement?" Annabelle didn't like where this was going and she said, "I do not like where you are going with this." James smirked and Snape then said, "that doesn't answer my question." Annabelle then said, "we both know I do." Snape touched her shoulder and said, "thank you." Snape took a moment and said, "now I think this is your best option, given you need harder classes and help with your education. Moved every staff member and student on to a last warming with the ministry any action taken against you no matter how big or small will raise charges with all the charges currently standing on top as long as you don't start off the fight. The teachers will have to go back to teaching and treating you like a student. Every teacher here is the best at what they do, if they can stop what they are doing you can start learning as you where meant to. Future more have it so that if you have a problem you can go to any teacher or staff member in order to sort it out and it has to be done right away."

Annabelle then said, "and if we try it your way and it doesn't work?" Snape then said, "all the charges will still be pending to be added to anything else they do." Annabelle took a moment and said, "your way I have nothing to lose, and the charges still stand which means they would still all go under what they have done." Snape then said, "yes," Annabelle then said, "then I have no valid reason to object, but I don't like it." Snape smiled at that and said, "Madam bones she has decide." Annabelle got up and left for break and Dumbledore then said, "but she said she didn't like it." Snape then said, "but she agreed to it." Annabelle got some food and was off outside as there was a covered courtyard but it was a small run to it. Annabelle ran over shielding herself from the rain wandlessly and she moved reading and trying out harder spells wandlessly. Annabelle was currently trying to light candles with a moment of her hand she got a flicker and it went out and she swore. A boy laughed and Annabelle then said, "you think this is so funny you do it." The boy walked over and Annabelle noticed he was a little duck footed and he moved his hand it light and the rain blow it out and she laughed at him and they where trying together and she started jumping for joy when she did it and he laughed as he grabbed her and said, "vhat is your name?" Annabelle then said, "Annabelle Dursley, What is yours?" The boy looked shocked she didn't know it and he said, "Victor Krum." Annabelle shock Victors hand and he was trying and Annabelle moved his hand and he did it and she laughed as they where trying to move water wandlessly and that had lead to a water fight.

Victor got her in the face and laughed and Annabelle pointed up and Victor swore as she dumped a down pore of water on him and he was drenched and she laughed as he said, "you little minks." Annabelle got inside and she moved her arms and stream came off her and she was born dry and Victor was using his wand and Annabelle laughed and said, "Victor?" Victor looked at her and she put her hands out and shut her eyes and send heat around his body drying him off completely. Victor looked at her shocked and said, "lets get some dinner," Annabelle walked in and Victor lead her off to his school friends on the Slytherin table and she quickly relaxed. Annabelle spent in till the end of the mouth with the students from Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang Annabelle was sat by Victor as it was the night of the selections and she rolled her eyes as Dumbledore was talking and talking and he grabbed some paper and said, "the champion for Beuaxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Annabelle cheered as she knew Fleur and the next paper came out and Dumbledore then said, "the champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum." Annabelle cheered Victor up and he smiled at her as they where all going in to a room and Dumbledore grabbed another pieces of paper and said, "the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." Annabelle smirked and Dumbledore started talking again and she rolled her eyes with the Durmstrang boys and Dumbledore then madly shouted, "Harry Potter." Annabelle looked up and Dumbledore then said, "Harry Potter." Dumbledore grabbed the next piece as the fire went out and said, "Annabelle Dursley." Annabelle had her mouth open wide in pure shock and she was pushed forward.

Annabelle walked down and Dumbledore pointed at the door and Harry was first in and Victor then said, "do they want us to come back out?" Annabelle came in and he said, "Anna vhat is it?" Annabelle then said, "there is a huge problem." Victor knew she didn't liked to be touched and he moved pulling her close as Diggory started shouting and he said, "vhat happened?" Annabelle then said, "the goblet spat my our names out." Victor blinked and said, "but you are not old enough." Annabelle then said, "I didn't put my name in, I don't know how it has done it." Dumbledore came in with others shouting and he said, "what have you done?" Annabelle then said, "nothing," Harry then said, "she more than likely is trying to kill me." Annabelle spat out, "no Potter I haven't once tried to kill you, its usually you trying to kill me." Victor had his mouth open and Harry said, "lies," Annabelle then said, "so that Reducto curse you sent at my head the start of the month was what Potter?" Harry went red as Dumbledore said, "that has been deal with." Annabelle saw ministry people there and they all shouted, "WHAT?" Annabelle then said, "I did not put my name in to that goblet nor do I want to do this so you best get me out of this torment, that and I am underage for it." Annabelle was looking at Dumbledore, and Snape then said, "it is a legal binding contract there is no way out." Annabelle swore and Maxime then said, "fine then we relight it and get 2 more champions for me and Karkaroff." The man nodded and someone else then said, "it will only relight for a new torment we will have to place this out, they all have to do this or they will lose there magic."

Annabelle saw Victor pale at that with Fleur and Victor turned Annabelle in to his chest and popped his head on top of hers as she came to just under his chin and she put here head down so she fitted better and Dumbledore then said, "both Harry and Annabelle being underage they should have help or they are not going to make it out of this alive," Annabelle looked at Victor and she said, "I don't need your help Dumbledore." Victor walked out with Annabelle holding his hand and Fleur and Cedric followed and the hall was emptying and Victor let go of Annabelle's hand as she started for the stairs and she head down and Slytherin house all looked at her and Snape had came after her and touched her shoulder and said, "Hogwarts has 3 champions, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter and Annabelle Dursley." Annabelle watched the house all start shouting that she was under age and Annabelle went to bed. In the morning she was dressed but didn't bother with her books but she always had on her own book which she had all her notes in and she walked in and Victor was walking in at the same time as Fleur and she was in the middle of them and they sat on the end of the Slytherin table and started eating and Annabelle then said, "this isn't fair," Fleur then said, "no it is not." Victor then said, "I told Fleur you did not enter." Annabelle then said, "I think we are going to need some type of game plan of course in the task we are on our own as much as possible but out side of it, there isn't no rules against teaming up, people have died in this thing who knows what they are going to cook up." Fleur nodded and said, "we have a month till the have the 1st task at the end of November."

Annabelle they said, "maybe we should take a look at what tasks have been before." Victor then said, "then we hit the library." Annabelle nodded and said, "it might let us know what is coming." Annabelle ate and Dumbledore then said, "will all 5 champions wait behind after breakfast." Annabelle swore as they where heading out and they walked up to the desk a man then said, "this afternoon, will be the wand weighing and blood line tracing." Dumbledore looked at Annabelle and said, "but," the man then said, "no buts it is part of the process." Harry looked at Annabelle and said, "that will be bad for you as you have no magical family." Annabelle then said, "Cousin Harry please shut up." Harry went red and James walked in and said, "Dumbledore I do not want my son or my niece taking part in this." Everyone looked at Harry with there mouths open and Black went to touch Annabelle and she flinched and Victor put his arm around her and Annabelle let him pull her close out of his way. The man then said, "but now is time to spend with your families." Annabelle watched people walking in and one looked at where Victor had his arm and he smiled at Victor and started talking and Victor smiled and said, "Anna," Annabelle followed Victor and James then said, "isn't that Victor Krum?" Victor then said, "Anna, this is my mother and father," Annabelle smiled and said, "it is a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Krum." Annabelle shock there hands and they walked around her and talked and great her. Fleur's parents came to talk to her with her little sister, and Cedric was with his, a man walked over to talk to Harry and Victor looked around and said, "vere are your parents?"

Annabelle then said, "I hope to god still imprison for child abuse." Victor paled with everyone else and James came over and said, "I am Annabelle's uncle, James Potter." Victor outraged and said, "your own cousin was trying to kill you?" Everyone looked at Harry and Annabelle and James bit the bullet and said, "that has been sorted out between them." Annabelle sat down with him and they moved around talking to Fleur and Harry said, "dad why did you say that it will never be sorted out because," James cut Harry off and said, "Harry James Potter it is sorted because one problem you or your brother rise about your cousin that will be it." Fleur then said, "I do not understand you are family." Annabelle then said, "I look like Lilly Potter, this mother, she is dead." Mr Krum then said, "ah, so he can not take it you look like your late Aunt, vhen did she die?" Annabelle then opened her mouth and Snape then said, "just over 14 years she died before Harry and Henry were a few days old." Everyone in the corner raised an eyebrow and Mrs Delacour then said, "but I though the age limit was 16, and one champion per school." Annabelle nodded and said, "both myself and Harry are 14, it seems after it picked it spat our names out, and I for one didn't put my name in but I am stuck competing, I don't want to do this, it had a 16-17 year old ban on it for a good reason. It seems no one knows how or why it chucked our names out." Mr Delacour then said, "then you can be with withdrawn."

Annabelle then said, "if one of us leaves this torment all of us lose our magic." Everyone paled and the man nodded and said, "they are stuck doing this." Victor pulled Annabelle in to his lap and she put her head on his shoulder. Annabelle listened to people talk and after a while Victor was smirking at me and she laughed at him as she pecked his check and he smiled at me and kissed her lips for a moment and Harry then said, "no way, there is no way in hell she managed to pull Krum." Annabelle rolled her eyes as lots of girls told her Victor was a world class quidditch player but all she saw was Victor and she in his ear, "go spend time with your parents, I still be here later you know." Victor kissed her and was up talking to his parents, Annabelle watched the parents go and Fleur sat by her and Victor talked with his parents to the door and she said, "it is a shame they can not stay." Annabelle nodded and said, "yeah they seem nice your parents." Fleur laughed and Dumbledore lead them in to a side room as it was dinner and Black, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Maxime, Karkaroff and the ministry people walked in and they had a lunch together and James had stay. Annabelle sighed as they where all sat down and the wand maker from Diagon Alley walked in and everyone was having there wands checked. Annabelle handed hers over and he nodded and sent out fireworks and said, "in perfect working order." Annabelle sat down as she was last. A man then said, "lets do the ladies, first, Miss Delacour." Annabelle watched the Fleur go up and have her hand cut and it dripped on to some paper words came up and the man then said, "Heir Delacour." Fleur nodded and sat down as the paper was put up to a board with Fleur's name and titled at the top and it was her family tree, the man then said, "Miss Dursley."

Annabelle started to walk over and James saw it and shorted, "no," Annabelle squeezed the knife as the man stopped moving it and she let go moving her hand and her blood hit the paper and James moved his wand as lines started to come up and the man went pale as he in shock read out, "Lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin." Dumbledore grabbed the sheet with everyone else in the hall and Dumbledore then said, "Annabelle Lilith Potter," Dumbledore looked at James as James set the paper on fire and a man then said, "but she is dead." The man who did the test then shock his head and said, "no, blood doesn't lie, I will do it again." Annabelle had her blood put down on anther healed her hand and it came up the same and James passed out as it was put on the board. Dumbledore then said, "Lilly was never a muggle born test Harry." Annabelle watched as it came up the same but on the top read our, "Heir by blood bond Black, Heir second Potter, Prince and Slytherin, Heir by default Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron." Annabelle moved looking at the sheets and Krum was over and he said, "he is your brother." James paled and Annabelle looked at him and said, "you knew," everyone looked at him and she shouted, "you knew didn't you? Why else would you want me to take the test?" James looked at her and said, "but I had no idea about the Dursleys." Annabelle put the peaces together and she said, "you're the reason magic never worked in that house."

James paled and said, "they said you where having problems with your magic, said it was the best choice." Snape looked made and Annabelle left the hall and Snape spat,. "don't you dare Potter, I go after Annabelle." Annabelle stopped outside in a covered court yard and Snape then said, "Calm yourself," Annabelle then said, "I don't even know who I am." Snape then said, "you are Annabelle, you survived so much already and didn't break you will not let this break you, you are a Slytherin, you will survive this." Snape touched Annabelle's shoulder and said, "you are like your mother a natural born survivor, you are nothing like your father, or your brothers do not let them dictate." Annabelle calmed and centred herself and Snape then said, "today I will take you to Gringotts to claim your titles and your bank vaults, and the lordship rings of your houses." Annabelle nodded and Snape then said, "ready to face it?" Annabelle then said, "I don't want the last name Potter." Snape smirked and said, "you have 5 lady titles and 4 heir titles you can pick anyone of them and we can chance that today or by default it will go back to Potter." Annabelle nodded and walked back in and Victor moved sitting her in his lap and held her close. James was being drilled and Annabelle saw a women writing everything down and she was taking pictures of her family tree and came over to ask questions and she said, "I know," Annabelle cut the women off and said, "no you don't and no I have nothing to say to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Victor looked at the women with dislike and she said, "what about you Mr Krum, how does it feel for your girlfriend to be a Potter? Is it true he tried to kill her?" Fleur then said, "they said, no comment." Cedric got tested and it was put up and James went to pull down the paper and Snape snorted and said, "don't even think about it, its out in to the open now James and to think your never had Lilly blood tested." James paled and said, "I didn't know she was a pure blood, none of us did." Annabelle saw Black was looking at her with his mouth open and Snape then said, "is everything done headmaster?" Dumbledore then said, "yes there is still the matter of who Annabelle really is." Snape then said, "right, Annabelle, lets go to the bank and have this all sorted out." Annabelle was up and she kissed Krum and walked out of the hall in to the nearest flue and saw the women was trying to follow them as they moved though the bank. Annabelle sat down and didn't listen as Snape showed a copy and Annabelle put her hand out and it was cut with the same result. The Goblins paled and she had rings put on both hands and they all went in to one band, she was given keys and had her wand checked. Snape then said, "Annabelle?" She looked up and Snape then said, "you wanted to chance your name." Annabelle looked at her titles, Lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin and she didn't want to be know as a wizarding prison nor did she want a house name so she looked to the next one along and said, "Grey."

Snape nodded and she signed things the goblin then said, "you know own a total of 50% of Hogwarts as a founders heirs, and have over 10 bank vaults." Annabelle nodded and said, "I am sorry this is just a lot to take on board right is it possible to get all of this information in writing so I can go though it at a late date I just can't focus right now, and I wouldn't want to come back and have you go though this more than once." Annabelle saw the goblin looked shocked and Snape then said, "Annabelle as I am your guardian in till you are 15 as you are a lady, if you sign a form I can sort out what needs to be sorted, you have houses and estates and all of that has to be dealt with now." Annabelle nodded and said, "yes Professor," The goblin then said, "as Lady Grey is only 14 everything will be held in trusted in till she is 15, as she is at Hogwarts this summer holidays she will be required to come in and sort though everything, for now claiming the rings and the keys is enough. We bank mangers will work to track down all vaults and have them moved in to her vaults in to this bank." Annabelle was given a lot of paper and she shocked the goblins hand and said, "thank you sir." Annabelle felt drained as the paper went in to a bag with the keys and she wandlessly transfigured it in to a bracelet and they left to go back to Hogwarts and Annabelle was shocked that it was evening.

Victor looked at her and called, "Anna." Annabelle sat with him and he put one arm around her waist and carried on eating a little and he said, "both of them argued to have your family tree and Potters pulled down." Annabelle snorted and picked up goblet and Draco and others stopped as her ring had the Grey crust on the front and Draco then said, "a lordship ring." A stuck up boy from Durmstrang then said, "but I though you said she where a mudblood." Victor then said something and it didn't sound friendly and Annabelle then said, "no I am not a muggle born," Annabelle's ring flicked to the Barron crest and the bloody Barron stopped as he saw it and he said, "milady." Annabelle then said, "good evening Barron." Draco then said, "you have more than one house ring?" Annabelle then said, "yeah, shocking isn't it?" Victor looked at her heir rings as they where on the same hand as his where on and he said, "you didn't have problems getting your heir rings?" Annabelle then said, "Professor Snape can be quite formidable when he wants to be." Annabelle saw everyone in ear shot looking at Snape and he looked at McGonagall like he was 3 seconds from killing her and most swallowed, Draco then said, "so you are a ½ blood," Annabelle then said, "no," Draco then said, "¼ or less?" Annabelle looked at Draco and said, "pure blood, I am a pure blood Draco or would you like to check that fact with our head of house." Annabelle moved to eat and her heir ring had the Slytherin crest and Draco paled grabbed her hand and raised it up and she said, "well there is more than one reason I am a Slytherin."

Annabelle pulled her hand back and Draco then said, "there is no way you are Heir Slytherin." Annabelle then said, "blood doesn't lie Malfoy." Annabelle ate in silence and once she was done she walked up to the top table as people where leaving and Dumbledore then said, "there you are," Snape cut him off and said, "Lady Grey." Dumbledore paled and Snape then said, "is there something wrong?" Annabelle knew the Slytherins had all came behind her and others had come back in and Annabelle then said, "why was my mine take down." Dumbledore then said, "your father and I agree it is in," Annabelle cut him off and said, "first off my father isn't my legal guardian, there for he has no rights in making any choices for me, second off my guardian is my head of house and I know he didn't make that choice as he was with me after it was done." Dumbledore then said, "it is in your best interests." Annabelle then said, "I do not see how, I request it put back up now." Dumbledore looked made and said, "I do not think that is a good course of action." Snape smirked and said, "Dumbledore as head master you have no grounds to refuse such a request from a founder's Heir, and as her guardian I don't see how having her family tree up will effect her standing or anything else." McGonagall shocked said, "founder's Heir." Annabelle watched Dumbledore as he flicked her wand and hers appeared and Slytherin house was looking it over and Dumbledore then said, "I refuse to show Harry's." Annabelle then said, "I never asked you too, I only asked for my own to go back up as I see no reason for it to be taken down, if Potter doesn't like then that's his hard luck as I don't care."

Annabelle saw the whole house look at her and Draco then said, "this can't be right it says she is Potter's sister Annabelle." Annabelle watched every staff member pale and Krum laughed and said, "come Anna." Annabelle followed him out as most of Durmstrang where looking it over and Dumbledore shouted, "Potter," Annabelle stopped and said, "my last name isn't Potter it is GREY." Annabelle walked out and she sat outside and Victor then said, "how did it go?" Annabelle was in his lap and he was watching her rings chance and she said, "got everything sorted out, nothing needs to be done in till next year when I am 15, as I am at school and it is term time and my birthday is in the holidays." Victor nodded and said, "it vill be though vill this coming out." Annabelle smirked and said, "well I think we can take that storm don't you?" Victor kissed her and Fleur then said, "Anna?" Annabelle got up with Krum and Fleur hugged her and everyone looked at them and Victor then said, "shall we hit the library?" Annabelle nodded and walked off and she was looking around and it was getting late as the ghost of Ravenclaw, Lady Grey floated in and she said, "the library is closed." Annabelle then said, "we best leave this in tomorrow, I am sorry we lost track of the time." Annabelle reached up and the ghost of lady Grey smirked and said, "ah, I see I am in the presents of my own descent," Annabelle smiled and laughed as the ghost dropped down to her high and the Barron came in and said, "you are running late."

Annabelle smiled at the ghost and said, "I am Annabelle Lilith Grey, lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin." The Barron then said, "you did not take my last name but have my lord title." Annabelle smirked and said, "but I did get sorted in to your house." That had the Barron smiling and they moved and the Barron said, "stop," Annabelle slid to a stop with Fleur behind her and both ghosts went invisible and attacked the caretaker and he shouted, "I will get you," they laughed and ran forwards getting to the front doors and Victor moved kissed Annabelle and she waved them off and slipped down to the stairs and the Barron stopped her again and Black then said, "I can't believe we don't have the map." James then said, "well I got it off Harry and she is up head." The Barron grabbed Annabelle and went invisible as he floated over there heads making her invisible with him and they got to the paint and the Barron went though the wall and Annabelle used hr gift to follow him as her foot hit it and she knew he had forgotten about her and he blinked as he put her down and said, "now off quite before those teachers try to get in." Annabelle moved and said, "thank you." The Barron started to laugh and she got up the stairs to see Snape was in her room with her arms crossed and said, "your father and," Annabelle cut him off and said, "I saw the Mutt and James, the bloody Barron helped me get passed them it seem they have a map that can track people on it, do you know what they wanted?"

Snape smirked and said, "so you have not agreed to go live with Potter?" Annabelle looked at Snape and said, "if I was going to live with him I would of never changed my name to Grey." Snape relaxed and said, "come lets go to the headmasters office." Annabelle flicked her wand changing in to her nightclothes and Snape smirked and said, "but I said you where sleep." Annabelle then said, "anyone can wake up in the night." Snape walked her of and she saw both James and Sirius looking bad tempered by the door and Sirius then said, "50 points for being out of bed out of hours." Snape then said, "she is leaving with me so that will not stand." Black then said, "she only just got in to her house so it does." Snape then said, "Mutt she was sleep not long woke up and came down to see me since she has I think we need to go to the headmaster." Black then said, "she is my godchild I will take her." Annabelle moved and followed Snape to the headmasters office, Dumbledore was talking to Bones and others and Annabelle crossed her arms as she sat down and Bones then said, "I did not mean to have her taken from her bed." Dumbledore then said, "Miss Potter." Annabelle looked at him and said, "no it is still Grey." Dumbledore looked gob sacked and Snape then said, "I talked to Annabelle and she was with Krum and Delacour in the library after she let the hall she hasn't sent or talked to Potter so everything he arranged will have to be underdone, she was quite shocked to wake up and tell me she was worried about managing her money to find me calling her Potter and telling her she was going back to live with the Potters."

Bones then said, "but," Annabelle moved dumping in to her hands a memory of dinner right up in till both ghosts telling her that she was running late in to Bones hands and she pulled out a dish poked the memory then played it and at no point did she mention James or send anything to him and James then said, "she could of done it when she got back." Snape then said, "when Miss Grey came back she went right to bed, she was tired, most of the day in the bank followed by finding out who she is has been quite the drain on her, the goblins even said that." Black then said, "I demands she shows the full memory of today." Annabelle crossed her arms and said, "I don't think so, I haven't once lied being in this school you have no grounds to try and say I am lying now, have I lied to you Madam Bones? Because I very much done want to show 4 men myself undressing and getting in to bed and I will go down to the ministry and kick up hell if I am told I have to give out that memory as I am failing to see why I have to, that and I have scars that I would rather keep to myself, even the girls sharing my room will tell you I have charms over my bed so they can't hear me screaming from my nightmares or so I cant leash out in my sleep at them or even start to sleep walk. If you like we can go down to my room now and you can check the spells yourself." Bones paled and said, "is that true?" Snape nodded and said, "yes I have had to strength the spells around her bed greatly." James went to touch Annabelle and she moved and said, "don't touch me." James had his mouth open and Black then said, "pup," Annabelle had her mouth open and said, "I am not a pup do I look like a dog." Black had his mouth open and Snape started to laugh and a man walked though the flu he was the same man who help looked for me, and the same man who had seen Harry and he stopped and said, "cub," his eyes where glowing gold and Snape grabbed his wand and said, "get away from her Lupin."

Annabelle wasn't afraid she moved from Snape as he was starting to change which made her think he was a werewolf and he snarled, and she walked forward in to his arms and he pulled her close and rubbed his head in to her and said, "cub." Snape then said, "that was stupid Annabelle he could of hurt you." Annabelle then said, "werewolves never would harm anyone they think is a cub." Annabelle turned as he had sat down pulling her in to his lap and was just holding her close taking in her smell and she said, "he wasn't going to hurt me, but he would of hurt anyone else who stopped him." Black snorted and said, "your let him call you cub but you will not let me call you pup." Annabelle saw Lupin at Black confused and Annabelle then said, "that has everything to do with I am lady Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's masks cot has a loin and loins have cubs not pups, that and he is a werewolf and he bonded to me at some point so I am not going to complain if he calls me Cub." Lupin then said, "I would never hurt my cub." Annabelle felt relaxed in his arms and Lupin sniffed at her hair and said, "cub," Annabelle felt her eyes mostly shut and Lupin made a wolf like purring noise at seeing her mostly sleep and Snape then said, "now I think you have paper work to chance Madam Bones," Bones then said, "I get changing it right now," James then said, "but Remus is her godfather." Snape then said, "he is also a werewolf," Lupin then said, "moony would never hurt our cub." Snape then said, "and he is mad he named his werewolf form as it is another person."


	6. Chapter 6

Bones then said, "she has been moved in to Severus care and she is happy to remain there, but you can get access rights, and she only reminds with a guardian in till she is 15 as she is a lady." Annabelle moved as she got nuzzled and Lupin then said, "I though I had smelt her before," Black then said, "what about me trying to be her guardian?" Bones then said, "you are not her godfather, and she hasn't been asked to be place with you." Annabelle did fall sleep and she woke with the sun in her face and Lupin moved licking her and she said, "yuck," Lupin started laughing and Annabelle blinked and said, "was that really called for?" Lupin's eyes where flecked with gold a lot of gold and he said, "yes cub." I moved looked around and said, "its," Annabelle was up and said, "I have to go," Dumbledore then said, "as a champion you are excused from classes and pass the year." Annabelle then said, "I know that Victor told me but I have to go, I got so much to do." Black then said, "Harry will be here and I will start training you both." Annabelle moved as Lupin licked her again and pulled her back in to his arms and she said, "I sorted out my own training and I am going to be late." Annabelle rubbed in to Lupin's neck and he let out a doggy purr and let her go as she went off running. Annabelle ran in to the house with everyone looking at her and she was dressed washed and saw Victor was waiting and Draco then said, "so where you last night?" Annabelle then said, "go pulled in to the headmaster's office in my Pjs." Victor looked at Annabelle as she said, "I was there right up in till I had to run here in my nightdress." Victor then said, "you are not in trouble?"

Annabelle shock her head and said, "no but someone is." Annabelle laughed as Fleur was kissing a boy and they moved looking in books and Victor moved kissing her and Annabelle laughed and moved on his lap and he said, "my Anna." Annabelle smiled and Victor held her close as they where looking out of the same book and Annabelle then said, "the 1st task always seemed to be get something from a creature, or get passed one to get something." Victor nodded and said, "so we look up and research creatures?" Annabelle then said, "yeah that would be a good idea but it would be good to try and find out what it is." Victor moved putting his fingers in my hair and said, "vell it is not like it would be dragons." Annabelle laughed and said, "they have used them a good 100 times before." Annabelle kissed Victor as his face was priceless and he said, "that is mad, it is meant to be safer." Annabelle then said, "it is with only 16-17 year olds doing it." Victor paled and said, "but they vouldn't," Annabelle moved around looking at books and said, "I know, Hagrid," Victor then said, "vho?" Annabelle pulled Victor's hand and lead him outside and Hagrid was a joint of a man fluting with Maxime, Annabelle saw Lupin was help with Harry outside in view and Hagrid then said, "what can I do for yer?" Annabelle then said, "Professor, we have been looking up what is most of the 1st task and all of them seem to be get past or get something and since you are the care of magic creatures teach you wouldn't be able to talk us though how to safely," Annabelle stressed the work safely, "get passed some of the more dangerous creatures, there doesn't seem, to be many books on it in the library."

Hagrid looked shocked and Fleur then said, "magical creatures?" Annabelle then said, "they are hardly going to use kittens." Everyone laughed and Hagrid then gave them books and they where all over his garden making notes, and talking. Annabelle then saw Black, Lupin and Harry walk down and Black then said, "ready for training pup?" Annabelle then said, "I am not a pup, and I researching." Lupin then said, "what you looking at cub?" Annabelle saw Victor had his mouth open as Remus sat down behind her and start to look at her notes and he said, "magic creatures?" Black then said, "cub?" Annabelle didn't answer that and but said, "don't call me that or I start calling you Mutt again." Victor and Fleur had there mouths open and Black said, "you let Remus call you it." Annabelle shut her book and said, "I let my godfather call me cub because he is my godfather and he is a werewolf so you know, its kind of natural for him to call me it, that and as Lady Gryffindor, and my house having loins on it, being called a cub isn't that bad, Severus calls me hatchling sometimes as I am a Slytherin and Heir Slytherin. It is called a pet name and pet names with reasons behind them." Annabelle saw Snape walking with Karkaroff and he had heard every word and he said, "Hatching what are you reading?" Annabelle then said, "creature books." Snape walked over looked at everyone titles and said, "I have some better ones, but why are you looking them up?" Victor then said, "1st task are mostly get something from or get passed a creature, they have used anything from verevolves on a full moon to dragons."

Hagrid then said, "Dragons?" Annabelle then said, "they have used them well over a 100 times it seems." Lupin didn't look happy about werewolves being used and Annabelle then said, "does Moony have any tips about werewolves?" Lupin laughed and said, "yes don't go near one on a full moon," Annabelle then said, "but him?" Lupin laughed and said, "yes because moony wouldn't hurt you cub." Victor then said, "are you a verevolf Annabelle?" Annabelle shock her head and said, "nope." Victor relaxed and Lupin started giving input of notes and once we finished at lunch Snape promised better books. Annabelle sat down and they all where in a classroom talking about what they had learned. Annabelle was trying out a spell and she said, "Arania Exumia," Annabelle blow apart the dummy and Fleur was trying it out and Victor nodded said, "useful against spiders." Annabelle moved her wand and said low, "Expecto Paronum," a sliver missed came out and Annabelle moved her wand and said, "Expecto Paronum," a phoenix came out of her wand and she smiled as Victor and Fleur where in ore at it, Annabelle saw Snape, with Dumbledore, Black, James, Lupin, Maxime and Karkaroff had there mouths open and Lupin then said, "well done cub." Annabelle let the spell go and Victor then said, "vell they have used Demetors before, worth learning." Lupin came in and started teaching them and Annabelle sat down as Harry was joining in and Cedric nodded with Sprout behind him and Annabelle waved him over and said, "Cedric."

Cedric came over and Annabelle then said, "so far we worked out most 1st task are sometime of creature, so we are learning mix spells," Cedric went up and started learning, Annabelle was making notes on paper and moved to watch Black joining in on the teaching, Snape sat down and pointed out from the list they had made what spells could be used to face the same creatures. Annabelle made notes and got up and joined in. At dinner she was writing in her own personal note book and Victor was laughing with his friends and he said, "Anna give the studying a rest." Annabelle flicked her wrist and the book went around it and she said, "you have my complete attention." Victor laughed at that and said, "ve vhere thinking about going flying." Annabelle then said, "I don't have broom." Victor then said, "I have a spare," Annabelle then said, "ok," Victor laughed as they all where heading out and summoning brooms and Victor gave Annabelle one and she said, "ok," Annabelle put her hands on the boom got on it and Victor moved correction her grip and she kicked off, staying in to the heir and started to move slowly and Victor's friends laughed at her and Victor then said, "come on Anna there isn't nothing to it." Annabelle lent in and she shot forward and she smirked as she circled Victor easy at high speed and stopped at his side and the others had there mouths open and Victor then said, "you fly?" Annabelle laughed and said, "not really." Annabelle short off fast as they where playing a small catching game over the lake.

Annabelle moved driving down fast as someone missed the ball and she pulled up fast chucking it up at the boys face and turned being inches above the water. Everyone looked shocked and Victor said, "vhat about a small game of quidditch?" Annabelle went up easy and she said, "you boys play and I'll watch." Victor then said, "boys?" Annabelle laughed as they all started shouting at that one and she giggled and said, "I am sorry you MEN play and I will watch." Annabelle saw others where heading up on there brooms and Victor then said, "no Anna, you have to play I think you vould make quite the seeker." Annabelle went pink and she said, "well if I lose at least I will get a great view of your ass." That had everyone laughing and she moved in the air as goal post made out of water shout up. Annabelle had Victor tell her everything about quidditch so she moved to mirror him on the other side and people where coming over asking to join in Annabelle smiled at Victor as the game started and some students from Beuaxbatons joined in. Annabelle moved keeping her eyes on the snitch and moving around hitting in to Victor playfully and someone was on a speaker as the games was Durmstrang on one side and her playing with Beuaxbatons. Annabelle was low to the water looking up and Victor shot off and she was after him and came up blocking his view and he laughed and said, "I vill have to steal that move."

Annabelle moved and she saw the snitch and they moved chasing and it went down at a deadly angle and Annabelle was right with Victor going head to head with him and they pulled up holding a wing each and they went up laughing and someone shouted, "both Krum and Dursley have the snitch it is a dead tie for it." Annabelle flew to the side with the others and Victor chucked her the snitch and she smiled as he pulled her close for a hug and said, "you are very good, Anna," Annabelle blushed and James then said, "my baby girl." Annabelle saw the women who wrote about the wand weighting there and she was right and said, "anything to say Ms Potter about yours and," Annabelle cut her off and said, "my last name isn't Potter," James paled and the women had her mouth open Annabelle then said, "its Grey, and it is lady Grey to you, and no comment," Annabelle went to give Victor back his broom and he shock his head and said, "no kept it Anna, and I vill see you tomorrow." Victor kissed her and she started walking inside and every Hogwarts girl had there mouths open and James then said, "Annabelle Lilith Potter you stop this right now." Annabelle didn't stop and Lupin had watched from the water side and said, "you where amazing cub." Annabelle gave him a hug and said, "thanks uncle Remus," Lupin smiled at being called that and Black then said, "you are like your father Anna," Annabelle looked up and shouted, "only one person calls me that and that is Victor." Victor started laughing someone said, "Victor are you going to save your vomen?" Victor then said, "my Anna can see them off herself, my vomen is very independent."

Annabelle walked in and people where crowing her shouting questions and once she was back in to Slytherin. Lots of people where trying to talk to her but she walked in and the bloody Barron then said, "that was some game of quidditch." Annabelle smiled at him and said, "I am glad you approve of the game." The Barron laughed and said, "aye prove of the boy as well," Annabelle flushed and said, "really?" The Barron nodded and said, "low if he hurts you I will hunt him for the rest of time." Annabelle hugged the ghost and went upstairs to her bed and fell in to it. Annabelle felt so much going though her head and she moved sitting up going though her book trying to get as much information in to her head as possible. Annabelle relaxed but weeks before the first task Victor looked worried and said, "Anna it is Dragons." Fleur nodded and Annabelle nodded kissed him and said, "then you both go to your heads and get help," Victor then said, "but," Annabelle smirked and said, "don't worry I will be fine, I go to Hagrid, he used to own a dragon, he named it Norbert, we need to work out what we are going to do on our own." Victor kissed her and said, "I vill see you on your table vhen I can." Annabelle kissed him and said, "it's a week before the task, just study I don't want to lose you or you Fleur, you are my friend." Annabelle had smiled at Fleur and she laughed and gave her a hug and said, "I am sure madam Maxime would train you too." Annabelle smirked and said, "I will fine, but I will tell Cedric." Annabelle left at a run and Cedric was talking to Black and she stopped by them and said, "Cedric," Cedric looked at her and said, "what is it?" Annabelle looked at him and said, "Dragons."

Cedric looked at her and she said, "dragons, our first task is dragons." Cedric then said, "but who do you know?" Annabelle then said, "Fleur and Victor told me, they area already on school grounds." Black swore and Harry ran over and said, "Sirius first task I know what it is." Annabelle then said, "it is dragons." Harry had his mouth open and nodded and said, "they have one for each of us." Cedric swore and Annabelle then said, "I heard Hagrid used to look after a dragon maybe he has some tips." Cedric looked at Annabelle and said, "that's," Annabelle then said, "he called it Norbert." Harry then said, "how do you know about him," Cedric then said, "that's true?" Harry nodded and Annabelle then said, "I am heading down there now to ask him everything and everything, I just though you had a right to know." Cedric then said, "I will come with you." Annabelle started running off before Black or Harry could say anything and Hagrid then said, "no running." Annabelle slid down on a bit of rock down the hill and Cedric then said, "wow Annabelle." Annabelle saw Victor was with Karkaroff and Fleur with Maxime and Annabelle looked at Hagrid and said, "professor me and Cedric need to talk to you." Cedric was down the hill out of breath and he said, "please professor it is very important." Annabelle help Cedric to Hagrid's cabin as he said, "I have something I want to tell you both, come inside." Annabelle then said as soon as the door was shut, "professor how did you live with Norbert with out getting burn alive?" Hagrid had his mouth open and Cedric then said, "we only ask as the first task is dragons."

Hagrid smiled and just started talking, Annabelle made notes and Cedric nodded asking questions and once they where done Annabelle moved her hand and paper appeared with the information on it and Cedric nodded and said, "thanks Annabelle." The where heading out as Black was heading in with Harry and Cedric then said, "what to do now?" Annabelle then said, "you need to go to Sprout, I am heading right to Snape, we need to take what me know and come up with a game plan, Hagrid said nesting mothers so we night have to get in or get something out of that nest." Cedric nodded and they started to walk up and Annabelle saw Fleur and Victor heard that and Annabelle moved over to them with Cedric and she said, "nesting mothers are 1000 times more harder to deal with and more deadly, if we have to go near the nest its going to take a lot of brains." Annabelle moved and gave them copies of her notes and Victor nodded and said, "thank you," Fleur then said, "you didn't have to tell us that." Annabelle then said, "you're my friends and we are up against dragons everyone is at an unfair angle with there being 5 of us and two of us are 4th years so I think everyone can use with as much help as they can." Annabelle walked passed Harry and chucked him a copy and she ran up the slop with Cedric and Cedric looked at her as Hufflepuff looked at them and he said, "thanks for the heads up Annabelle." Annabelle smiled and said, "good luck Cedric, and any time."


	7. Chapter 7

Annabelle was off to the Snape and he looked at her as it was on break and she said, "professor the 1st task is dragons, I have to get past a nesting mother is there anything that you can think of that would help?" Snape paled and said, "here," Snape gave Annabelle a dragon hander book and Annabelle sat down in his class room making notes in her note book as Snape was teaching and he looked at her and said, "well?" Annabelle then said, "there is a charm that will help but it will take time to learn it, if not there are other things that can help," Snape sat down and said, "like?" Annabelle then said, "creating a mist, she cant kill what she can not see, sleeping spells, if hit in the eyes of a dragon will send it sees to sleep, there are a lot of options sir." Snape nodded and said, "then lets get started." Annabelle left and Snape had her training in running and targeting out on the quidditch pitch. Snape nodded as Annabelle was working on her own when he was in lessons or sat down doing book work. Annabelle was dressed in a green and sliver jumpsuit with Grey written on the back and the others where dressed the same and Snape put his hands on her shoulders as Black, Sprout, Karkaroff, and Maxime where doing the same to there students. The man from the ministry then said, "you will pick a dragon there will be a small wait and you will go out to face it, your task is to get the golden egg, the order you will go in is Miss Delacour, Mr Krum, Mr Diggory, Mr Potter and then Miss Potter."

Annabelle then said, "my last name isn't Potter it is Grey." The man looked at her and Snape then said, "Lady Grey changed her name, her last name is not longer Potter." The man had his mouth open as Black said, "for God sake will you give that up Annabelle," Annabelle then said, "my name is Lady Grey not Miss Potter." The man moved his hand and said, "Weatherby, go chance her name." The man moved to the side and Fleur pulled out a dragon and a man moved and 5 minutes later there was a canon blast and Fleur left. Snape looked at Annabelle as she was pacing and the dragon roared and people where screaming then cheering and Victor looked worried and Annabelle walked over to him and kissed him and sat him down as Karkaroff as he had walked back in and he walked right back with his mouth open. Annabelle lent forward and in his ear said, "a dragon's eyes are the weakest point, good luck." Victor smiled and kissed her as the man then said, "Mr Krum." Victor got to the side and pulled out a dragon and was calming himself and Annabelle sat down and Cedric then said, "what did you tell him?" Annabelle smiled as Victor looked back and then walked out at the blast and she said, "that's between me and Victor." Black then said, "he is to old for you to be dating." Snape sat Annabelle down and Sprout looked at Cedric and he was pacing and Annabelle then said, "Cedric calm down you are going to need all you energy, and you are going to need to be calm." Cedric then said, "I can't, I am going to face a dragon." Annabelle then said, "deep breaths." Cedric calmed down and sat down and the fight sound worst and Cedric went up next and Annabelle then said, "good luck." Cedric then said, "you too Annabelle."

Annabelle looked at Harry as he was pale and pacing and Snape watched Sprout leave and he said, "remember you spells." Annabelle nodded and centred herself and Black then said, "you know what you are going to be doing Annabelle? There is still time to work out what to do, you can call out you give up to be saved." Harry smirked and Annabelle then said, "I know what I am going to be doing." Someone outside screamed and Harry paled as it was his turn and he pulled out a dragon and Black was by the door talking to him and Annabelle saw there was ministry people watching and Black was still inside and one went to remove him and he said, "I am here trainer." Snape then said, "no I am Annabelle's trainer, now out." Annabelle was on her toes looking like she was readying herself and Snape then said, "good, calm yourself, centre yourself, you must be fast and quite on your feet, your life is about to depend on how well you can aim, your mind not freezing." Annabelle moved and was nodding as Snape was giving her a pep talk and the man then held out the bag and Annabelle pulled out the dragon and it was an Iron-belly, one of the strongest types of Dragon and she nodded and once the canon went off she walked out and a boy man shouted, "entering the ring Lady Annabelle Grey, for Hogwarts." Annabelle moved in fast using a mist spell to get in to cover and the man then said, "use of a mist spell to hid where she is, but oh look the Iron-belly is using her sense of smell."

Annabelle moved around the rocks and saw the dragon and she moved backing up in to a space but she wouldn't leave her nest and Annabelle shot ice out of her wand at the dragon's eyes and it screamed in pain and got up and started to charge at her getting ready to breath fire as its neck was glowing red and Annabelle waited for it and she moved dogging out of the way and moved fast between the dragon's legs and out in to cover as the dragon was in an open space and she started chucking ice and bonding spells at it the ground around the dragon quickly making a cage and the man then said, "what is Grey doing down there?" Annabelle moved casting a changing spell making the ground cage turn in to dragon-hard metal and she moved fast as the dragon screamed and fort against its cage trying to get out scouting the ground around it and Annabelle picked up the egg and Slytherin where screaming and shouting, "Grey." Annabelle left out of the side and she saw the judges, Dumbledore gave her a 8, Maxime a 9, Karkaroff a 5, and the 3 from the ministry gave her 10. Annabelle headed in to a side tent as a man was reading out the scores and Krum was covered in a past and she ran over and said, "Victor," Victor then said, "you are alright?" Annabelle then said, "yeah, I got her away from the nest and used the ground to make a cage and used a changing spell to turn it in to dragon hard metal, she currently bad tempered and trapped in the ring."

Cedric had half his body covered in bandages and said, "why didn't I think of that?" Annabelle kissed Victor and he smiled and said, "that's nice," Annabelle kissed him again and he smiled and shut his eyes, Annabelle went over to Fleur and she said, "it is a simple burn but that was genesis," Annabelle hugged Fleur and moved over to Cedric and she said, "I would hug you but it looks like you might break." Cedric laughed and Annabelle held his hand and Harry was with Black looking fine and Cedric then said, "I wouldn't of made it if it hadn't of been for your notes." Annabelle waved it off and said, "you would of done fine, but I am glad it helped." Sprout looked at Annabelle in shock and Snape came in and said, "a 8 from Dumbledore he should of give you top marks a 9 from Maxime and a 5 from Karkaroff, is that man blind, you plan was perfect, but I still say my plan of blinking it was better, would of showed off that aim we have worked so hard on." Sprout then said, "but that spell is one of the hardest to master, dragon-hard metal, and to cage it with out injuring it was amazing." Annabelle saw the nurse moving around and she was given a quick once over and she was allowed to leave and Snape was smirking as she still had scored the highest and she was holding her egg as the man then said, "the golden eggs are the clue of the next task that will be held at the end of February."

Annabelle was carried back inside by Slytherins who where cheering, Annabelle laughed as she opened the egg and screaming came out and she shut it and was put down and she went right to the library, and started looking up things as the second task was most of the time like the 1st. Annabelle gave up and looked a creatures books and one made the same noise and she stopped it with her wand and smirked as it was the noise of a merman above ground and she took the book out and read it in the corner as her house was parting, Annabelle smiled as she need a bath and she smirked as she waited a week for Victor, Fleur and Cedric to be healed and she was dragging them out to the late and Cedric then said, "Annabelle what are we doing near the lake?" Annabelle opened the book and it made the same noise and Fleur then said, "that is like the eggs," Annabelle stopped it as Maxime, Karkaroff, Hagrid had been walking by and Cedric then said, "you worked it out in a week?" Annabelle then said, "yeah, had nothing to do." Victor started laughing and said, "vhat is it?" Annabelle moved putting the book away and transfigured her clothes and said, "that's what we need the lake for, I hope you can swim." Annabelle moved getting in and it was ice cold and Cedric then said, "your mad." Annabelle dived in so she was sitting on the bottom and open her egg and it glowed and sing;

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

Annabelle came back up and went back under as it repeated and she saw Krum jumped in with Fleur and they opened there eggs and it was the same message. Once they came up and shut there eggs Cedric then said, "well?" Annabelle smiled with Fleur and they pushed him in with the egg open and he came up and Annabelle was spelling herself dry with the others as they where running back inside with Cedric and found a fire to warm up by and Cedric then said, "so what is the creatures?" Annabelle then said, "mermen, its mermen and there is mermen in the black lake, among other creatures, but the real question is how are we going to do 1 hour under water." Cedric nodded and said, "yeah and we got mouths to work it out," Victor pulled Annabelle in to his lap and he said, "there has to be spells, potions and even transfiguration." Annabelle nodded and said, "that and Hogwarts a history will list what is in the black lake." Cedric nodded and he moved as Fleur in to his lap and Annabelle looked at them lid out everywhere, and she smiled as she shut her eyes relaxing in to Victor. Annabelle heard the door open and Victor moved and said, "vhat do you vant?" Black then said, "what are you doing with my goddaughter?" Cedric then said, "your wake the girls, what is wrong?" Black madly said, "I get told that Annabelle has cracked the egg clue and I see you all in here lied out, and her in the arms of the enemy." Cedric then said, "what Annabelle choices to do is nothing to do with you." Black then said, "to hell it isn't, now let my goddaughter go." Annabelle moved and it wasn't easy and Victor then said, "sleep Anna."

Annabelle moved and saw Black had his wand at them and she moved her hand and sent him flying out of the door got up on to her feet and shouted waking up Fleur, "what in hell?" Snape had his mouth open and said, "Grey?" Annabelle moved and called Black's wand wandlessly and Black had his mouth open and Annabelle saw teachers running down and she said, "ever stand over me again holding your wand out ready to attack I will turn you in to a rug you mutt." Snape touched her arm and said, "what happened?" McGonagall then said, "attacking a teacher is," Snape cut her off and said, "Annabelle?" Annabelle looked at him and said, "I was in there with Victor, Fleur and Cedric and I woke up with Black holding his wand at me clearly ready to attack me in my sleep." Fleur, Cedric and Victor walked out and Annabelle saw all the teachers had there mouths open and Fleur then said, "I woke to hear Annabelle shouting." Black then said, "my wand wasn't aimed at you cub." Annabelle opened her mouth and before anyone else could say anything Cedric then said, "no it wasn't," Black smirked and Cedric then said, "it was aimed at Krum's heart which just happened to be where Annabelle was sleeping head was as she was curled up on him, you where aiming it at his heart willing to shot though her head." Black paled and Durmstrang students just stopped with there mouths open and Victor then said, "I couldn't move with Anna on me nor did I vant to vake her up. She vas sleep, she voke up to find him standing over us vand out aimed at just both. Anna was sleep on my vand."

Cedric then added, "Fleur was sleep on me too, we didn't want to wake either of them after that jump in the lake there where tired out. He came in saying he wanted to talk to Annabelle as he found out she worked out the egg clue, the rest of us help her and he came in here to have her tell him what the 2nd task was and what was the answer to the egg." Victor pulled Annabelle back in to him and looked mad as he took Black's wand and snapped it in half and chucked him the pieces which made Sirius's mouth hang open, Victor then said, "vork out the clue yourself." McGonagall then said, "it still doesn't change the facts she attacked a teacher and will face," Fleur then said, "champions can not be punished by the school they are a countable by the ministry not you." Annabelle went back inside with the others and she curled back up on Victor and he put a hand in her hair and spelled the door, Annabelle listed to Fleur's deep breathing and Cedric's light snoring and she smiled as Victor kissed her and they went to sleep. Annabelle work with the others as the door was shacking badly and Victor and Cedric where up putting Fleur and Annabelle behind them and the door exploded and Annabelle used her wand and cast a spell to make the door pieces stop hitting them and go around them and Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff and others where there and Dumbledore then said, "what," Annabelle cut him off and said, "we where in here resting, and since Black decided that he was going to try and spell Victor the door was necessary."

Black then said, "I," Cedric then said, "you where aiming your wand at his heart ready to spell though Annabelle sleeping head, just because she was curled up sleeping in her boyfriend's arms, and you came in here to demand what the egg clue was and what the 2nd task was because you where told she worked out her golden egg." Black then said, "I was trying to protect my goddaughter he is using her." Victor looked at Black and said, "me using her? I have never used Anna, but you have the cheek to call her your goddaughter but don't know the first thing about her." Black went pink and said, "I do," Victor then said, "how many sugars does she take in tea?" Black then said, "2 cubes sometimes 3." Snape, Fleur, Cedric, and Victor then said, "she doesn't like tea." Annabelle laughed and said, "I hate tea," McGonagall then said, "headmasters office now Potter, you attacked a teacher," McGonagall then said, "and I will see you lose your place in this torment Krum for breaking one's wand." Annabelle then said, "my name isn't Potter it is Grey, second that teacher had a wand aimed at my head," Black opened his mouth and Annabelle stopped him with adding, "because my head was right above Victor's heart because I was sleep, third I attacked because it was clear that wand wasn't there for show and clearly he was going to hurt me," Black had his mouth open and Annabelle shouted at him, "you where willing to shot though my head to shot Victor." Black shut his mouth and Annabelle then said, "fourth Victor broke Black's wand because it was clear if it was give back he was going to spell one of both of us, that and he came in here why we where all sleeping and why Victor, Fleur and Cedric are still recovering from the 1st task to spell them."


	8. Chapter 8

McGonagall then said, "that doesn't explain why you where sleep." Victor then said, "she hasn't been sleep vell, that and she has been casting spells above 4th year level and that vill make her tried." Dumbledore then said, "what spell?" Annabelle moved with the others as they left and the ministry man then said, "no of these things are charges as long as a champion does permeably maim or kill someone they can attack and are held to different rules." Annabelle stopped with the others and said, "so anything I do can not be held out in till next year for me to be punished inside of the school?" The man shock his head and said, "no none of it can be used, on you or your seconds." Fleur then said, "Seconds?" The man nodded and said, "yes in case you die or are unfit to do the last task they would step in and do it for you, have the names of your seconds down here." Annabelle then said, "I have not chosen a second," Cedric then said, "nor have I," Fleur shock her head with Krum and Dumbledore flushed and said, "I chose for you, I," the man then said, "no the seconds are there own choices not yours." A list was burnt and the man then said, "when all of you have a second you need to tell me," Annabelle nodded with the others and the man then said, "not that you have to chose one." McGonagall then said, "so you are telling me we can not punish her about attack a teacher?" The man then said, "you can not hold it against her either, these rules are upheld by the ministry, if you do so the ministry will act against this school" Annabelle left to get some lunch and Victor then said, "Anna?"

Annabelle looked at him and he kissed her softly and said, "the Yule ball," Annabelle smiled at him and said, "what about the ball?" Victor then said, "vill you come with me?" Annabelle smirked and said, "of course I am, if you asked someone else I would have had to hex you." Victor laughed and said, "my Anna the spitfire." Annabelle laughed kissed him and hit Cedric and looked at Fleur and he flushed and asked her. Annabelle spent time shopping and readying herself for the 2nd task but she smiled the night of the ball as Harry had a girl on his arm, McGonagall then said, "champions here please, in this order, Annabelle and her date, Victor, and his date, Cedric and his date, Fleur and her date and finally Harry and his date." Annabelle was on Victor's arm as Fleur was on Cedric's and McGonagall had her mouths open and Victor then said, "Anna is my date," Cedric then said, "and Fleur is my date." They walked in as everyone was in the room and Annabelle snorted as Harry's date was being a fame whore, waving trying to get the press to look at her and Annabelle smiled as Victor stopped and put his arms around her ready for the dance and people looked confused as there was only 3 pares and once the music started they where dancing and a man then said, "we have champion Lady Annabelle Grey dancing with champion Victor Krum, champion Cedric Diggory dancing with champion Fleur Delacour and champion Harry Potter dancing with his date Ginevra Weasley." Annabelle relaxed as Victor moved spinning her around and her Slytherin sliver dress went well with Victor's red clothes. Once it finished Annabelle smiled and lowered her head as Snape told her to after the dance as she was a lady as everyone else bowed down to each other.

Victor smirked and took her arm leading her to the table, where they sat down and the rest of the people started dancing and Ginny (Ginevra,) then said, "to proud to bow?" Snape who was on the table said, "as a lady she does not need to do so all that is required is an incline of the head, you should know this being raised by a wizarding family." A women then said, "Ms Potter," Annabelle didn't even blink and people where shouting that out and one then said, "Lady Grey," Annabelle then said, "yes?" The press had there mouths open at this man and he said, "do you hold any other titles?" Annabelle then said, "Lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin, my last name is not Potter it is Grey, and it is Lady Grey." Annabelle looked at the press as they had there mouths open and one said, "how can you be Heir Potter? That titled is Harry Potters." Annabelle raised her heir ring and it visibly chanced though the 4 house crests and she said, "I am older than Harry, and my claim to that title has been tested and checked via the ministry and the bank, I am not hear to explain that." Another then said, "so you are both Heir Potter?" Annabelle then said, "no, I am Heir Potter, Harry Potter is Heir Second not the heir." Annabelle moved as Victor was answering questions and he smiled as Annabelle was mentioned and he said, "me and my Anna have yet to decided that much about our relationship so far." Annabelle smiled and kissed Victor and he smiled and moved his arm around her a women then said, "Lady Grey do you think you will win?"

Annabelle smiled and said, "I do not care if I win or lose, these torment was one I didn't choice to be apart of and as of yet the ministry are still working out how myself and Harry's names got in to the goblet let alone came out of it. I was once told it doesn't matter if you win or lose its about how you play the game, I am merely playing fun, the best women or man will win this torment I just think myself to be lucky that I have been able to make such friends from places like Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang, and that I meet Victor." Victor smiled at her and Fleur laughed and as he held her hand and Fleur then said, "not to mention people like me," Annabelle laughed and turned and said, "who could ever forget a friend like you Fleur I am glad I have been able to make friends." Cedric laughed and said, "that and it has bough in to our lives people whom we wouldn't of meet otherwise, even in our own school, me and Annabelle didn't even talk but though this we are friends." Cedric smiled and said, "and of course it brought me the lovely Miss Delacour." Cedric kissed Fleur's hand and everyone was snapping pictures and Harry then said, "no she isn't the real Heir Potter, she had been a pain sent coming here she is my cousin nothing more," someone said, "but she looks like our mother," Harry then said, "her really mother is my mother's sister, a muggle, she isn't even a pure blood," Annabelle watched with the others as he and Ginny bitched about her and Cedric then said, "Potter her family tree is up on display with ours take a look yourself and she is a pure blood and you tried to kill your own sister."

Everyone had there mouths open and the press went nuts. Annabelle saw her tree was mostly covered and she moved flicking her wand to make it clearer and people where checking it and looking at her in shock. Annabelle ate and Victor laughed as they where feeding each other and she laughed as a ban play and she was up dancing with Victor. James paled as he was fending off the press with Sirius and Remus came over and said, "cub," Annabelle hugged him and he looked at her and said, "you look beautiful," Annabelle flushed and he said, "can your godfather have a dance?" Victor looked unhappy about giving her up and Annabelle then said, "just one," Remus turned her around and they where dancing and a few pictures where taking of them and Remus laughed the press came over and one said, "and who is this lovely man?" Annabelle then said, "my Godfather, Lord Remus Lupin." Annabelle saw the women swallow and she said, "come uncle Remus, you just have to meet Victor," Annabelle moved them off and Remus then said, "that was smartly handled." Annabelle smirked and said, "I'm a Slytherin, it comes with the house name." Remus laughed and shock Victor's hand and said, "I know we have meet before, but I am, Remus Lupin, Annabelle's godfather." Victor looked shock his hand and said, "you are a verevolf are you not," Annabelle then said, "and the only one other than Severus who supports me in my choices, yes he is a werewolf, but he has never attacked or tried to eat anyone, ever with Potter driving him nuts." That had Victor cracking a smile as Remus looked worried and Victor started talking to Remus about sports. Annabelle saw Draco with his father and what had to be his mouth and they where coming over and Draco then said, "Annabelle Potter," Annabelle then said, "it is Grey, Malfoy, my last name is Grey, so it is Annabelle Grey and it is lady Grey to you."

Draco's father then said, "I am Lord Malfoy," Annabelle shock his hand and then his wife's hand and said, "lord and lady Malfoy," Mr Malfoy then said, "you just hold the title of Lady Grey?" Annabelle then said, no, I am lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin, I merely choice to go by the title Lady Grey more, otherwise it is quite the mouthful," Mrs Malfoy then said, "you are a, forgive me for asking," Annabelle then said, "pureblood, the only titles I get that are not from my mother are heir Potter, and heir by blood bond, Lupin." Mr Malfoy had his mouth open and said, "but Potter's wife was a muggle born." Annabelle then said, "she was not, Potter merely refused to have her tested to see if that was true, it seems I am not the only child to be placed out side of my pure blood family, it seems Potter had me removed from the house and marked as dead for being girl." Annabelle as if to explain herself, said, "my grandparents on my mother's side where squibs who are now dead, they where pure blood squibs, my mother was born with active magic while her sister, my aunt was born a squib, her ½ breed son was also a squib." Mrs Malfoy blinked and said, "oh," Annabelle moved and said, "was there a reason for your asking?" Mr Malfoy then said, "my son Draco," Draco paled and Mr Malfoy carried on and said, "was interested in a marriage contract." Annabelle saw Victor and Remus's mouths drop open and Annabelle then said, "well I am not, I am currently very happy with my boyfriend Victor Krum."

Mr Malfoy then said, "you are turning down the chance to join the Malfoy family for a wizard not even of your own country? Who might not even be pure?" Annabelle then said, "yes," They all had there mouths open and Annabelle then said, "this conversation is over," Annabelle turned her back and went over to Victor and said, "Victor darling, why don't we get some drinks." Victor smiled at Annabelle and said, "I am lucky to have you." Victor kissed Annabelle and Remus then said, "and if you mistreat or hurt her you will be dealing with Moony," Annabelle saw Remus's eyes go gold and Victor then said, "of course sir," Victor looked at the Malfoy's and said, "my blood status is pure." Annabelle left with people taking pictures of a shocked bunch of Malfoy's Annabelle danced some more and Victor took her outside and kissed Annabelle smirked and said, "come," Annabelle ran up the stairs and Victor then said, "vhere are you taking me?" Annabelle got the to 7th floor and set of double doors appeared and Annabelle touched the handles and said, "this is the room of requirement it can turn in to anything you need, or anything you can think of," Annabelle pushed the doors open and inside was a winter garden with a pond and a small glass room and Victor walked inside and said, "vov," Annabelle laughed shut the doors and the doors went away and she pulled him around and Victor said, "you did this?" Annabelle nodded and Victor flushed and started to kiss her and the snow seen melted away around the with everything else and Victor went bright red as it turned in to a bedroom in blood red and sliver.

Annabelle smiled and said, "I like it." A huge bed appeared and Annabelle turned and Victor started kissing her, Victor put Annabelle on the bed and touched her legs and moved back up and Annabelle was fast pulling off his clothes and Victor then said, "you are sure?" Annabelle nodded and said, "yes," Victor kissed her neck and moved his wand burning her clothes off and Annabelle laughed at him and helped him get dressed, butterfly kisses where place starting at Annabelle's neck and going all the way down and Annabelle flushed as Victor was kissing and nipping between her legs and she moaned and moved as everything was on her clit. Victor's tongue went around her and she moaned and moved bucking in to his mouth which made him laugh. Victor moved back up Annabelle's body with running his tongue up to a nipple and moved as he sucked one breast and moved on to another and Annabelle begged, "Victor, please," Victor laughed at her and moved lining up and pushed in pulling a face and Annabelle cried out as it felt like she was being broken in to and Victor moved and Annabelle moved trying to make it easier and something was building up in her belly and Victor was going faster and faster and he started swore and speaking in another langue and Annabelle moved and she went back as she was coming undone under him, moaning and moving in pure please and she felt warm squirts inside of her and Annabelle stilled as Victor's hot body pushed her down and crushed her a little."

Annabelle was smiling at Victor and he kissed her as rolled on to his side and pulled her close and he said, "vhat are you smiling about?" Annabelle kissed him and said, "that was perfect," Victor laughed and shut his eyes and said, "I try to be," Annabelle felt the tidal waves of sleep coming over her and she said, "you are for me." Annabelle woke with being warm, very warm and she smiled as Victor was hung over her like ivy coming her body and she moved nuzzling his neck and placing kisses and Victor then said, "that's nice," Annabelle laughed and said, "awaking up to you with me is more than nice." Victor smiled at her and a bathroom appeared and they left the bed as clothes appeared at the end of it and set about cleaning up. Once they where dressed Victor pulled her close and started kissing her as they step out of the door and Annabelle heard Black say, "she can not of gone off the grounds, she must be in the room of requirement, check the map," Annabelle took Victor's hand and at a run went to a painting and pulled him though coming out at the bottom of the stair case and Victor had his mouth open as he shut it and she said, "thanks," the painting then said, "any time, lady Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Barron-Grey." Annabelle took Victor towards the hall and some many Durmstrang students where giving her an evil looks and a one came over and said, "how could you." Annabelle then said, "how could I what?" Victor then said, "vhat is going on?" Victor was handed a paper and Annabelle looked at it and on the front page was wedding contract between her a Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabelle put a hand to her mouth and said, "no," Victor looked up and said, "you did not sign this?" Annabelle shock her head and Victor then said, "then this makes no sense," Annabelle then said, "Severus," Victor looked confused and Annabelle was off to the teacher's table and Snape was about to unfold his paper and Annabelle opened it for him and said, "how the hell do I get out of that, I signed nothing," Snape looked at it blinked and spat, "Potter," Snape was up and said, "we head to the bank right now see the goblins," Annabelle was moving at his side face and Snape then said, "I am going to ring his neck," Victor looked confused and Annabelle reached out her hand and he came and took it and they used the flue to get to the back and Annabelle run with Snape to the desk and Snape then said, "I need to see this contract," the goblin then said, "family only," Annabelle then said, "its about me I demand to see the contract with my guardian," Annabelle saw Mr Malfoy looking smug and the goblin nodded and Victor held her close as the press took pictures and he said, "I vill get you out of this Annabelle," Snape looked it over and said, "it is over 200 years old, it states the first born female Potter Heir to many the first born male Malfoy heir, you are the first one in over 200 years, there is no way out," Victor then said, "vhat if she gets pregnant?" The goblin then said, "she would lose her heir titles and can be disowned by her heads of house." Annabelle then said, "I am a head of house, of Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, its only the titles, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin I would lose?"

The goblin nodded and said, "yes as they would disown you, and it is your father's right." Annabelle then said, "Heir Potter is the only title I get from my father, Lupin is my godfather but prince and Slytherin I have no idea." Snape then said, "I am lord prince, and I wouldn't disown her, and she holds Slytherin as lord Slytherin is listed as dead in 2 years she will be lady Slytherin." The goblin took a moment and said, "so it would only be the Potter and Lupin titles you would lose," Annabelle looked at Victor and Victor kissed her and said, "vhen does she have to be married?" The goblin then said, "before she is of age her 17th birthday," Victor then said, "set the date for a week before Anna," Annabelle had her mouth open and Victor then said, "It gives us 2 years to get pregnant," Annabelle looked at the goblin and nodded and the goblin then said, "when you are pregnant you will have to be more than 2 mouths along and enter in here to prove it," Victor nodded and said, "ve can do that." Annabelle singed down her titles and Snape walked her out and said, "I do not like this idea Krum," Victor then said, "vhat other choice is there?" Annabelle kissed Victor and said, "thank you." Victor held her close and the others came in and Draco then said, "what are you doing there," Victor looked made and said, "you had your father active a 200 year old marriage contract because she vouldn't marry you?" Draco paled and Annabelle stopped Victor and said, "he isn't worth it, and I am not marrying him." Draco then said, "your become a squib if you don't like your grandmother." All the Durmstrang students looked at Draco with dislike and some pulled there wands and Snape had his mouth open and went over to save him and Snape opened his mouth and Annabelle then said, "come on," Annabelle sat outside with Victor and Fleur ran over with the paper and said, "what is going on?"

Cedric looked worried and said, "you and Malfoy?" Annabelle then said, "I refused him last night and he had his father active a 200 year old marriage contact." Victor pulled Annabelle in to his lap and said, "but there is away out of it," Fleur then said, "you are going to marry?" Victor then said, "we can't, it is ruled out," Cedric then said, "what are you going to do?" Annabelle looked at him and said, "my own way out is to get pregnant," Cedric choked and said, "but your only a 4th year no isn't a good time to be a mother." Victor then said, "but I leave after this year I can take a year off quidditch to help rise the baby past Anna's time off," Annabelle then said, "after I am pregnant it breaks the contract and I am free." Annabelle kissed Victor and he said, "she could see about finish school early next year." Annabelle heard growling and Remus was walking down with Sirius chasing him saying, "Moony calm down," Remus stopped and said, "cub explain," Annabelle felt Victor put her behind him and she said, "Victor never get between a wolf and its cub, he will hurt you," Victor then said, "but vhat about you." Annabelle moved and Remus had claws and she said, "Malfoy has put in to action a marriage contract over 200 years old I have done nothing." Remus snarled and started to shift back and said, "I smell the truth," Remus's eyes where gold still and he said, "how could he, I will rip Malfoy part," James walked by and said, "there is no way out of it either," Remus then said, "Moony will eat Draco, no heir no marriage."

Annabelle smiled and said, "there is away out of it and Moony doesn't have to eat Draco, and it doesn't invalid murder." James shock his head and said, "I checked the day you where born, you are going to marry Malfoy unless you kill yourself, that is the only other way out, here is the knife." Remus snarled at James changing and said, "no one harms my cub." Annabelle saw people looking shocked and Annabelle reached out and said, "uncle Moony calm down, I am fine I am here." Annabelle ran her hands though his hair and he started to shift back, and Dumbledore was running and Annabelle then said, "that's it you wouldn't want to hurt me now would you?" Remus shock his head and Annabelle got him sat down and Remus pulled her in to his lap and said, "cub." Victor looked ready to blast Remus's head off and Draco then said, "she is a werewolf," Victor then said, "no her godfather is a verevolf, Anna is a vitch." Dumbledore then said, "calm down Remus," Annabelle saw Remus was calm and he said, "never try to hurt my cub again James," he snarled the last part and Dumbledore looked at James and Draco then said, "Anna my mother is setting a date," Remus snarled at him and Victor then said, "me and Anna have two years to get her out of this contract, Anna already made sure you or your father couldn't set a date." Annabelle looked up and said, "its lady Grey to you and only Victor gets to call me Anna," Draco then said, "your only way out is activating an older contract and since you are heir Slytherin there isn't one that you can active." Annabelle then said, "you have such a pea brain mind Draco, there our ways out, and no I am not having anyone go to Azkaban for killing you."

Draco paled and Annabelle looked at Remus and said, "there is away out of this but your going to like it as much as skipping though the ministry of magic naked with a target on your back saying shot me, holding hands with the Malfoys." Draco then said, "go in to hiding and you become a squib." Annabelle then said, "not that one either." Annabelle walked off and Victor slammed the door in James's face and pulled Annabelle in to his lap, and Remus snarled at that and Victor then said, "Anna's only safe way out is to become pregnant." Remus blinked and then snarled coming at Victor and Annabelle placed herself in the middle and said, "run," Victor grabbed her hand and they where out of the door and them moved spelling it shut as Remus howled and started attacking the room and Victor then said, "that vent vell," Annabelle looked at the wall as it shock and she said, "great," Dumbledore then said, "what happened?" Annabelle took a deep breath and said, "if I don't come out in a 2 hours someone come in after me," Victor had his mouth open and Annabelle walked though the wall and Victor then shouted, "Anna." Annabelle saw Remus had fully changed and said, "uncle Moony?" Moony snarled and she said, "come on you are not going to hurt me I am your cub." Moony looked anything but happy and Annabelle made an afraid wolf cub noise and his wolf ears pricked and he was right over making claming noises and holding her close. Annabelle stopped after a while and Moony was making a wolf purring noise and Annabelle then said, "you need to chance back, in to Remus or people might hurt you."

Annabelle nuzzled in to Moony's wolf neck and head and he sighed licked her and started to shift and once Remus was back his eyes where still golden and Remus said, "your grounded," Annabelle moved her wand fixing his close and Remus looked tired and said, "we are both so mad with you Annabelle." Annabelle then said, "I do love him," Remus then said, "but having a baby this young?" Annabelle then said, "my only way out, I get pregnant it breaks the contract, James will more than likely disown me and I lose the title, heir Potter, and Lupin if you go down the same root, but I don't care about that." Remus wiped Annabelle's tears and said, "we would never disown you, you are our cub." Annabelle hugged to him and said, "I don't think I can raise a baby with out you uncle Remus." Remus sighed and started licking her and Annabelle let him and a worried Victor shouted, "Annabelle?" Annabelle then shouted, "I am fine and it is safe to open the door." Victor basted it off and looked at her worried with his wand out and Remus snarled, "we would never hurt our cub." Victor walked in and Dumbledore then said, "did you hurt her Remus?" Annabelle watched Remus snarl and she said, "no, Moony would never hurt me, and nor would Remus." A black dog had walked in growling and Remus snarled at him and the dog barked and Remus snarled, "Padfoot," Annabelle moved and pushed Remus down as he went to hit the dog and the dog snarled and Annabelle then said, "no, pay the mutt no attention."

The dog snarled at her and Remus snarled back and Annabelle then said, "please." Remus's eyes went to normal and Dumbledore then said, "in control Remus my lad?" Remus nodded and Dumbledore then said, "we can take this from here Annabelle," Annabelle looked at Remus and said, "is that what you want?" Remus then said, "Dumbledore maybe a calming draft," Annabelle saw Snape and he came in and Remus started growling and Snape stopped and Annabelle moved taking it from Snape popping it over and feeding it to Remus and the black dog sat by his side and put its head on the side and Remus said, "I am sorry Padfoot," the dog jumped up to his side and Annabelle crossed her arms and said, "now are you both alright?" Remus nodded and said, "I," Annabelle then said, "you both would never hurt me, you both didn't hurt me." Remus then said, "I should of never lost control." Annabelle then said, "you didn't hurt anyone, snarled at some people, broke some desks but your recorded for not harming or eating people is still attacked." Remus smirked and said, "well there is that." Snape didn't look happy and Annabelle started to leave and outside Victor moved checking her over and once he saw she was fine he shouted, "that was stupid," Annabelle hugged Victor and said, "they wouldn't of hurt me." Cedric then said, "werewolves are unpredictable and even worst if they change," Annabelle then said, "he is my godfather, and thinks of me as his cub, he changed and went for Victor as he didn't like the fact he couldn't save me and didn't like how I am going to get out of this contract."

Victor then said, "that vas him being protective?" Annabelle then said, "Moony wants to eat Draco." Victor and Cedric then said, "Moony?" Annabelle rolled her eyes and said, "that's what his wolf is called, Moony. Wolves are protective by natural and that," Victor looked at her and she said, "given he is an alpha male and you are what he sees as taking his cub," Victor then said, "he thinks I am setting a challenge for his right to rule?" Annabelle then said, "then add in you got between him and his cub, I don't want to tell you what that will do to creature," Victor then said, "he could of killed you," Annabelle then said, "snarled and growled at me yes, hurt and killed me no, it was only you he wanted to attack." Victor had his mouth open and Annabelle then said, "I never said I was prefect." Victor started laughing and Cedric then said, "your laughing about this?" Fleur started laughing as well and Victor then said, "you do know if he attacks me or you I vill kill him," Annabelle then said, "Victor I am a strong enough witch to control a pissed off werewolf, I think I can handle that." Fleur then said, "not many could do that." Annabelle then said, "lets get a break." Draco then said, "father a werewolf, it could of eaten her." Annabelle moved past the door and sat in the study room with the others and Mr Malfoy then said, "get the wolf," Annabelle was out and got between Remus and the others as Remus started to lose it and the dog went to hit her out of the way and Annabelle stay where she was after ducking it and turned her back on Remus and said, "get away from my godfather."

Moony sat at her side snarling and Annabelle touched his head and said, "no Moony," as Remus went to attack and he stopped and Annabelle then said, "get away from my godfather," Mr Malfoy then said, "she is a werewolf," Victor then said, "no, she is just a strong enough vitch to control one." Draco came forward and Annabelle moved grabbing Moony's neck pulling him back and shouted, "no uncle Moony," Annabelle looked at Dumbledore and said, "get them away from here Dumbledore." Dumbledore moved them back and Mr Malfoy then said, "students are at risk." Annabelle then said, "no you put them at risk by coming here or you would of already known he was fine and was in human form." Draco then said, "Annabelle I will," Annabelle grabbed Moony's neck as he went forwards to attack and she said, "this is your fucking fault I said no and you had daddy dearest active a 200 year wedding contract." Draco then said, "well it not like you have a choice but now to become my wife." Victor moved to spell Draco and Annabelle then said, "Victor no, don't touch that scrum bag, if I will not let Moony eat him I am not letting you spell him."

Mr Malfoy then said, "moony eat him?" Mooney snarled and Annabelle then said, "well it would get me out of that contract but then there is more than one way to skin a cat and more than one way out." Mooney moved as Mr Malfoy came forward and Annabelle then said, "will stop pissing off Moony because at this rate if he eats both of you it will be your own faults." Dumbledore nodded and said, "leave," a man then said, "not with out the wolf," Dumbledore then said, "as a champions advisor, he is above this," Annabelle smiled and said, "meet one of my advisors, the other one is behind you, Severus Snape." Snape looked at Moony as he snapped his jaws at Annabelle and Annabelle moved and hit him on the nose and said, "you are not eating either of them." Mooney snarled and jumped up grabbing the back of her robes and pulling her away from the door and started licking her as the dog snarled at him and Mooney snarled right back and Annabelle then said, " Mooney, gross," Victor had his mouth open and the dog barked and Mooney moved hitting him away and Dumbledore then said, "as you can see, Remus views Annabelle as his cub and would never hurt her," Annabelle sighed as she was covered in werewolf drawl and Remus stopped and shifted back. Remus started laughing and said, "cub." Annabelle got up and said, "I need a bath." Remus laughed and Dumbledore took him up to the hospital wing and Victor looked at her and said, "you smell like verevolf dribble." Annabelle smirked and hugged Victor and he made a noise of horror and she laughed and he said, "I vant and need a bath." Annabelle laughed as Fleur and Cedric where rolling around laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabelle smirked and said, "I can sort that out." Annabelle pulled Victor off and people looked at them both in shock as she went to the painting at the point of the stairs and went right to the 7th floor and pulled Victor in to the room of requirement and a huge bath and Annabelle stripped off and jumped in. Victor laughed and followed her and they spent hours talking and washing down and Victor kissed her neck and Annabelle smiled and said, "I love you." Victor smiled and Annabelle kissed him as he said, "I vill always love you." Annabelle laughed as a bed appeared as Victor dropped her down on it and started kissing her and Annabelle let out a small cry as Victor pushed in to her and started moving, it started to chance and Annabelle was moaning and moaning, Annabelle woke up in Victor's arms and she moved and Victor moved casting a spell and said, "its lunch." Annabelle snuggled up to him and a house elf popped in and put food on the side and popped back out. Victor smirked and said, "Christmas is soon." Annabelle nodded as it was a week away and Victor then said, "vhat do you vant for it?" Annabelle laughed bite her bottom lip and Victor smirked and pulled her close kissing her neck and she said, "amazing sex?" Victor started laughing and Annabelle smirked as they went back out and Victor looked at her as she went off with Fleur and Fleur then said, "so?" Annabelle smiled and said, "I am so lucky." Fleur then said, "so he is good?" I stopped and said, "I have nothing to compare him to." Fleur flushed and I ran in to a clothes store and she said, "you," words fail her and I was looking at underwear and she moved me around and said, "lets shop."

Annabelle laughed as she had brought Victor duelling robe in blood red with sew in spells that made Fleur chock at the price and got Fleur jewellery and Cedric a new broom and broom cleaning kit. Victor looked at me as she walked in and he moved pulling her in to his lap and kissing my neck and Draco had his mouth open and the Durmstrang students laughed as Victor nibbled her neck and she moaned out loud and went bright red. Draco moved for his wand and Victor looked at him clearly asking him to question it and Draco then said, "Annabelle?" Annabelle moved looked at Victor and kissed him and he smiled and said, "how was shopping?" Annabelle then said, "fun," Cedric then said, "you ladies get anything interesting?" Fleur tutted and said, "come Annabelle, we must wrap these things up." Annabelle left to the Beuaxbatons carriage and they wrapped some things up and she relaxed with the days going up to Christmas and late on charismas eve she walked down giving Fleur and Maxime gifts and over to give Victor his. Victor kissed Annabelle and said, "you shouldn't have." Annabelle smirked and said, "but I did." Annabelle ran as she saw Snape and Victor moved back on to the boot fast. Cedric was easy to find as he was not far from the Slytherin house and Annabelle traded gifts and went in. Draco looked at her and said, "we need to talk." Annabelle moved off and Draco went to touch her and she moved and said, "no we don't."

Annabelle moved off and Draco then said, "you will stop this stuff with Victor now Anna." Annabelle moved to her room and saw the girls looking at her. Christmas day Annabelle moved opening gifts and smiled as Victor had gotten her a necklace with his family crest on it and she put it on heading in to the hall and Draco had his mouth open and shouted, "that is it, I will not stand for this any longer." Victor raised an eyebrow as Draco stormed out and Annabelle kissed him and he said, "that looks good on you." Annabelle flushed and spent the day playing games. The weeks that followed Victor got death threats about the next task. Annabelle learnt all she could and it was heading fast for the task and Remus trained hr in the bubble head charm. Annabelle was curled up on Remus as it was February and she had started to feel sick but her and Victor had been at it like rabbits and Remus was wolf purring and the task was coming soon. Victor looked worried as he came in and said, "have you seen Nikolai?" Annabelle then said, "no, I haven't seen him since lunch." Remus's head shot up and his eyes where golden and Annabelle then said, "its just Victor." Victor sat down and pulled Annabelle in to his lap and said, "are you feeling better?" Annabelle nodded and Victor kissed her and learnt back with her so she was on his lap and she started to sleep a little and she woke with Remus growling and he was changing a little and Victor was up holding his wand and said, "vhat is it?" Annabelle got up holding her wand and the door exploded and Remus was up growling and lights of a fight where every where.

Victor shield Annabelle with his body as it was to close for spells and Remus howled. Annabelle moved waking up with Victor holder her and he shock his head and she said, "what happened?" Victor let her go and she was up and said, "Remus they took Remus." Victor held her close and said, "ve vill get him back Anna." Annabelle ran out as it was early and Cedric said, "come on the task is about to start soon if we are not there we will lose our magic." Annabelle looked worried and Victor then said, "the task they took him for the task." Annabelle ran with them and she got to the line just on time and Snape looked around and said, "the wolf isn't here?" Annabelle moved changing her robes and Victor did the same as Dumbledore gave his speech. Annabelle heard the shot go off and she jumped in doing the bubble head charm as she hit the water. Annabelle dived down and saw Victor moved as a half man half shack and she swam over to him and grabbed his thin as he hit the bottom fast and started moving to the middle. Cedric was a half dolphin and Fleur was riding along in the same way. Annabelle looked back and Harry was some type of fish man. Annabelle touched Victor's face as there was 5 paths ahead of them and she said, "I love you, I will see you top side." Victor went forwards and Fleur followed Annabelle as they took the middle ones with Cedric taking the one on Fleur's other side.

Annabelle held her wand out and swam moving attacking the merman with hot jets of boiling water. Annabelle heard ducked a spare and swam though traps but it was had and she smirked as she came to the merman village. Annabelle swam forward and saw Remus, Nikolai, Fleur's little sister, a Hufflepuff girl, and Henry. Annabelle watched Victor swim out looking made and she dived down to the bass they where died off at and Victor swam over and she blasted the ropes on Remus and Nikolai, Victor touched her arm and went up pulling his friend up with him. Cedric came next and Annabelle just moved shooting the rope for him and he swam up. Annabelle looked at the time going by and the mermen where looking at her and Harry came out and Annabelle blasted Henry lose and Harry flipped her the finger and went up. The mermen where getting closer and closer and Annabelle saw her charm was starting to break and she moved blasting free Fleur's sister and moved fast swimming and pulling them both up as they started moving Annabelle's charm broke but she could see the light of the top and the mermen where attacking. Annabelle moved her wand as it started to get dark in her vision and shot herself up forward breaking the water, to see Fleur and Victor both screaming and shooting to get back in the water. Annabelle moved as Remus and the girl where awake and she said, "swim." Annabelle moved but she went under the water as she was being dragged back down and she moved fighting and she dropped her wand. Annabelle's lungs screamed for air and she hit the merman in the face and went after her wand.

Once in the water there wasn't a chance of doing the bubble head charm but Annabelle was half way down and aimed her wand down and blasted as had as she could and she was coming up but it was to fast and she broke the water and gagged air and moved in it as the mermen where jumping up after her throwing spares. Annabelle rolled in the air and all to soon she hit water again but this time she heard and Victor scream. Annabelle didn't know what happened but she blinked and she felt both arms where out from her body and she moved and Victor and Remus where up hands going everywhere and Annabelle moaned in pure pain her belly was killing her and Victor put his face in her hair talking to her and Remus whined. Annabelle took a moment and said, "what happened?" Victor was crying and Annabelle looked at him and said, "your scaring me." Victor's hand snaked across her belly and Annabelle looked down and she could feel her legs and they where still there and she said, "why does my belly hurt so much?" Victor sobbed in to her side and the nurse came over and said, "I am sorry for your loss." Annabelle looked at Remus and Remus then said, "you lost your baby when you hit the water cub, we nearly lose you two, you got in-paled on a merman's spare." Annabelle moved looking at her chest where she had the other pain and Victor kissed the scar and she just wrapped her arms around his neck. Snape shoed everyone but Victor and Remus out and he said, "do you have any questions?"

Annabelle then said, "I didn't even know I," Annabelle was at a lost for words and Victor then said, "you had been sick for a while now I just didn't think about it." Annabelle was shacking and Poppy put her hands on Annabelle's feet and said, "you will be staying in here for a few days and of course Mr Krum will be allowed to stay with you given what has happened." Annabelle then said, "how long was I out?" Victor then said, "less than one day, it is the morning after the task." Annabelle watched owls come towards the windows and she said, "Remus?" Remus came in and Annabelle said, "Severus?" Snape then said, "what is it?" Annabelle pointed at the flocks of owls and said, "I can't deal with that." Snape nodded and Remus licked Annabelle and said, "we will keep everyone away today cub." Annabelle nodded moved on the bed and Victor climbed in to the sing bed with her and just held her close as she sobbed in to his chest. Victor ran his fingers in her hair and just talked to her softly. Annabelle calmed and ate lunch and Victor ate slowly and Poppy then said, "any questions dear?" Annabelle then said, "can I still have children?" Poppy nodded and said, "yes," Annabelle nodded and Victor held her close and said, "do you hear that?" Annabelle moved and heard shouting and the doors of the wing came open and James walked in with both Harry and Henry followed closely by Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Draco and Victors parents being held back by Sirius with some teaches, Fleur and Cedric looked mad at that and them not being allowed in.

James smugly said, "as you lost your baby you are being allowed to drop out, with out losing your magic so Henry will be talking your place as your second." Lucius (Mr Malfoy,) then said, "no Draco will be stepping in as he is the one she is contracted to marry, Annabelle will be moving to St Mungo's for with and will be getting the best care money can by." James looked ready to fight and they started arguing over who was going to do the 3rd and final task. Annabelle looked at Victor and he looked mad and she raised an eyebrow and he smirked as they got up and Poppy was trying to stop them so Mrs Malfoy jointed in. Annabelle walked to the door and Victor picked her up going in to a room just off the side of the hospital and Annabelle looked at Fleur and Cedric and moved her hand as Remus smirked and got Victor's parents in to the room and slammed the door. Victor put Annabelle down on the sofa with her feet up and she said, "ok will someone please tell us what is going on?" Mr and Mrs Krum looked mad and Victor started talking to them in the corner and Annabelle watched with the others as they where shouting and after 10 minutes his parents stopped as Victor looked mad and his parents flushed and started trying to touch Victor speaking low. Annabelle was in Remus's arms and he started nuzzling her and Annabelle saw his eyes where golden and it was clear he was in touch with his wolf and Annabelle moved hugging in and said, "so what going on?" Victor then said, "vith what happened you are allowed to drop out vith out losing you magic." Annabelle then said, "I was forced in to this, I will see it though."

Victor smirked and said, "you know Dumbledore vill try and force you." Annabelle looked at Victor and said, "if I can not drop out with out my place being left empty and my points spilt between you and Fleur then I am not dropping out, Hogwarts has two people with out me." Victor smiled proudly at Annabelle and said, "do you feel up to moving around?" Annabelle then said, "yes," Annabelle got up and Victor took her hand and she centred herself and said, "ready bunny?" Victor laughed and said, "yes," Annabelle moved forward and walked down the stairs and saw a ministry man doing a press release and all the press saw her and came running forward shouting questions and Annabelle moved victor's wand and a noise like a gun shot went off and everyone was quite and Annabelle then said, "one at a time please." One then said, "who was the babies father?" Victor then said, "I vas," another then said, "are you, Victor and Draco in a triad?" Annabelle then said, "no, there is no me and Draco, Draco had his father active a contract over 200 years old, because I wouldn't marry him willingly." Another then said, "who is taking over for your second?" Annabelle held her ground and said, "no one is, given Hogwarts have 3 of us and the others schools only one player each, if I can not drop out with out someone taking my place and my points cut in have and given to Durmstrang and Beuaxbatons to level the playing field then I will have no choice to continue with the set course." Victor then said, "Anna never wanted to do the task to being vith she only did them as we all would of lost our magic if we did not, she has long said it is unfair that Hogwarts has 3 and the rest of us has one, if she can not drop out vith out her scores and place being wiped out she vill not drop out of the goblet of fire." Annabelle then said, "nor can anyone make me." Annabelle lead Victor in to the hall as the press went nuts and she sat down and the others from Durmstrang looked at her in shock and Fleur came in and sat on her side touching her shoulder.

Draco walked in clearly in a temper and shouted with the press following, "you can not do this, you will drop out, and you will leave that upstart." Annabelle looked at Draco and said, "Draco, this will be a lot for your pea brain to handle but you have no say and no bearing on my life." Annabelle moved eating and Victor was smirking and Draco went for his wand and Victor went for his but Annabelle grabbed it and blasted Draco in to the wall on the other side of the hall and Victor started smiling and said, "Anna, you use my vand well." Annabelle laughed moved the wand around her hand and said, "of course I do bunny." Annabelle gave Victor back his wand and Remus gave her, her own wand and she moved putting it in its holder and everyone had there mouths open. Annabelle ate with Victor and once they where outside Annabelle then said, "the 3rd task at Hogwarts is a maze." Fleur then said, "then it is duelling and magic creatures." Annabelle nodded and Victor smirked and said, "a duel Anna?" Annabelle laughed as Victor turned her around and she said, "how about a two side duel?" Cedric laughed and said, "me and Fleur against you and Victor, Annabelle." Annabelle moved to one side and Cedric moved fast saying, "stupefy," Annabelle moved and said, "Duro." Cedric jumped out of the way as Fleur moved and said, "Levicourups," Victor laughed and said, "Reducto."

Annabelle moved fast with a around of stupefies and Victor moved with her and shield as Fleur started fighting back and soon spells where going everywhere and Annabelle moved getting faster moved whipping fire around Cedric and Fleur and Cedric had his mouth open and said, "who did you do that?" Annabelle laughed and started teaching them. Annabelle rested over the next mouths and the 3rd task was coming fast and she smirked as she was back sleeping with Victor and she stopped as the day of the task she was sick and she stopped and looked up and started doing a test to see if she was pregnant and Victor walked in to see what she was holding as the time was coming to get moving and he froze with Remus and she gave Remus it and ran off with Victor and she couldn't listen to Dumbledore and Remus came over and pulled her off to one side and showed her it was positive and Victor saw it and paled and said, "Anna you can not be thinking of doing this." Annabelle heard the gun go off and she said, "I will find you inside," Annabelle kissed Victor and ran off and she waited moving and after 5 minutes he was running inside and she took his hand and he said, "put up red sparks," Annabelle then said, "Victor," Annabelle grabbed Victor's hands as it was night the moon was raising and a few men where turning in to werewolves and she screamed, "werewolves." Victor ran with her and Annabelle saw giant spiders and shouted, "Arania Exumai," Victor took her hand and lead her forward as there was red sparks not far from them and soon the maze was attacking them.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabelle moved sending fire around them to stop the brushes from swallowing them whole and they where coming to a clearing and Cedric was on the other side, and the cup was in the middle, Annabelle looked around and Cedric then said, "Victor you and Annabelle take it." Annabelle saw Harry coming and she said, "we all take it, I saw sparkers earlier it must have been Fleur." Victor nodded and said, "on 3, 1, 2, 3," Annabelle but her hands on the cup with the others and Harry jumped on to her and a forced pulled her forward and she felt them move and they all landed in a grave yard. Someone said something and Annabelle grabbed Victor and Cedric was hit with something and hit the floor and didn't move. Victor put Annabelle behind him and moved ready to fight and a red curse broke his shield and he was on the floor screaming and Annabelle moved shooting a spell and fighting while Harry was running to the cup, Annabelle moved and said, "Accio cup," the cup was zooming over and it was knocked off course and Annabelle was hit with a spell and it felt like she was being stabbed with knives and she was screaming, screaming at the top of her lungs, someone grabbed Harry and hit him down and the spell stopped on her and Victor. Annabelle was grabbed by the neck and slammed in to a stone and she was watched someone stab her in the arm and she screamed out and Victor tried to move but he feel back down and Harry was just sat there shacking and Annabelle turned something was dropped in with her blood and there was a bang and a rush of pure dark magic and a snake like man was standing up and he laughed and said, "robe me." Annabelle looked at her wand and moved her hand and it moved a tiny bit and Victor paled and Annabelle watched the man look at her and she put out her hand and screamed, "wand," Annabelle's wand appeared in her hand and she screamed, "Bomburda Maxima."

The snake creature was forced to disparate and Annabelle aimed at the bounds that held her and said, "Reducto," Annabelle chucked herself forward and shouted, "Accio cup," Annabelle landed with Victor and he grabbed on as she grabbed both the cup and Cedric and Harry grabbed Cedric's leg and Victor shouted, "no," Annabelle felt them go and she was on the floor and people we cheering and Annabelle felt a dead weight on her back and it was like all the light was being sucked out of her and she moved and said, "Victor?" She turned shocked him and she knew he was dead and she screamed, crying and everyone stopped cheering, Annabelle was shacking and screaming in shock and Remus ran over paled and said, "Anna let him go he is dead." Remus forced her hands off Victor as his parents ran over with Cedric's parents, Annabelle looked down and she had a bloody hand print on her belly and she was shacking in shock and Remus shouted, "get Poppy," Annabelle was numb and James shouted, "Poppy Harry," Remus shouted, "fuck Harry, see to Anna first," James opened his mouth and Remus shouted, "she god dam pregnant," Poppy came over and said, "how long?" Remus dropped the tested and said, "they both only found out before the start of the task, that is why Victor was trying to have her pulled out, they only just found out." Everyone stopped dead and Poppy moved casting a spell and said, "4 weeks along, get her inside and up to the hospital wing, she needs to reheat before she freezes, make sure she gets a calming potion, this could make her lose that child."

Remus picked his pup up and walked off as people moved and Victor's parents had there mouths open and Annabelle was ran inside and once she was in a bed it didn't take long for Poppy to be inside with both bodies and Annabelle was being checked over and Victor's parents came over as Poppy paled and shouted, "SEVERUS," Snape came over and Poppy then said, "I need the healing potion for the Cruciutus curse, and I need more than one dose she has been held under it for more than 5 minutes." Annabelle was shacking badly and everyone in the wing paled and James then said, "Poppy what about Harry?" Poppy then said, "less than 30 seconds, under it he does not need," Remus sniffed and said, "Poppy I smell blood," Remus moved Annabelle's arm and it was bleeding bad and Poppy was trying to heal it and she swore and said, "cursed blade." Annabelle watched the ministry people walk in to the wing and the minister then said, "this is a horrible accident." Victor's mother stopped his father from hitting the man but Annabelle was up on to her feet walking over to him as the press broke in and she balled her hand in to a fist and punched him as hard as she chock and teeth flew out and she said, "so minister that was a horrible accident." Annabelle bent over in pain and Remus had her lid down and she went limp with her hair in her face and Remus shouted, "Poppy, she has passes out, that is not good for a pregnant women who has been under the Cruciutus for more than a minute let alone over 5."

Annabelle heard the noise of shock and Remus moved and said, "minister, I would leave because if Annabelle does attack you for what you just said we will." Annabelle fell sleep and she woke up and victor's parents where at her bed side and she moved and said, "I want to see him." Victor's mother shock her head and said, "no you need to rest, or you vill not do that baby any good." Annabelle yet herself be pushed back down and she curled up and Remus then said, "pup how do you feel," Annabelle then said, "numb and dead, I was always so hyper wear of Victor and he gone and it feels like my heart has been ripped out." Remus whined as Poppy stopped in her tracks and came over and said, "Annabelle you can not curl up and try to die again you need to think of yours and Victor's baby, he wouldn't want you to die and kill his baby too." Annabelle felt sick at hearing that and she just curled up in to a ball and Poppy moved and said, "you need to drink these, you might feel like it but you have to for the baby." Annabelle was feed the potions and James shouted, "Poppy Harry is shacking again badly," Annabelle felt Victor's parents hold her hands and she moved and let Victor's mother move holding her close and running her fingers in her hair. Fleur walked over pale and took Annabelle's hand and she didn't move, Remus then said, "its time." Annabelle was up and Fleur helped her in to a black dress and Annabelle moved her necklace to be visible on show and Remus nodded about that and Annabelle moved talking Fleur's hand and she put her wand in a holder and moved picking up Victor's as it was side and she walked down and saw the whole school was in black and Annabelle walked over to the platform where Cedric's and Victor's bodies where there was another set of people there next to the ministry and Annabelle broke down up there with Fleur and Dumbledore went to touch her and she moved and gave him such a look and said, "don't touch me."

Everyone had there mouths open and Annabelle touched Victor's face and put her hand on her belly and moved down the steps to a seat and James went to touch her and she moved punching him as hard as she could in the face and moved over to Remus who held her close and she was saw people from Durmstrang walked over to her and Annabelle moved as Nikolai put a cloak around Annabelle's shoulders and touched her shoulder as the others came around and touched her shoulders and Annabelle started breaking down as Victor's and then Cedric's parents spoke and Nikolai moved putting her head under his chin and Annabelle felt her head move as Harry then said, "I tried to save everyone but Voldemort was after me, Annabelle was frozen in shock, and," Annabelle moved cutting Harry off and said, "you lying bastard," Annabelle moved forward and Harry paled and Annabelle then said, "me, Victor and Cedric agreed to take the cup together, we all gripped it and you ran jumping on to me as the port key started moving us, we all hit the ground mostly away from each other, I turned and Cedric had got back up to get hit with a spell and fall right down, me and Victor looked around and got up Victor shield but it was shattered and he started screaming, you Harry got up and ran for the cup willing to leave us there to die," Annabelle shouted at Harry, "you ran and tried to leave us, to save your own hid." Annabelle took a breath and said, "I managed to get them back I summoned the cup and it was knocked off course and I got spelled, you came over to try and grab it and was spell for a few seconds."

Annabelle was shacking and said, "you sat there with you wand, right next to you, Cedric's wand right next to you, you had my wand right next to you, you where by Victor and his wand was in reach, but you just sat there." Annabelle was shacking as everyone was looking at Harry and Annabelle then said, "you sat there and let them take my blood, I had to just managed to pull enough of my brain cells together after screaming my head off from being caused for over 5 minutes to use wandless magic to get my wand, get out of the bounds and summon the cup, you just grabbed hold of Cedric's leg as he was dead and Victor grabbed on to my back, as I grabbed Cedric's body, I was to slowly in getting over and moving and Victor shouted no and something hit him as he moved covering me." Annabelle had tears in her eyes and Nikolai and others put there arms around her and James then said, "the Cruciutus can make you think many," Annabelle cut James off and said, "shut it Potter, nothing you can say can change what he did, Harry went to leave to save his own hid and leave us behind, and when he could of done something, should of done something, anything even if it was to kick Victor's wand to him, even if it was to chuck my wand at me, hell he could of given us any wand and that could of made a different, hell if he didn't jump on to me and hit Cedric off in mid air both of them could have been alive." Annabelle watched everyone look at Harry as he had paled and James then said, "you stop this night now Annabelle Potter," Annabelle then said, "Grey," Annabelle looked at James and said, "for the last god dam time, my last name is Grey."

Annabelle moved off and Dumbledore then said, "clearly emotions," Annabelle turned and shot Dumbledore's wand out of his hands and said, "don't you dare say anything, either." Annabelle moved Victor's wand shooting both Victor's and Cedric's house crests in to the air and flicking the wand removing the Hogwarts and Durmstrang crests and said, "this is about two people who have lost there lives not your god dam games of politics or anything else, its about Cedric, and Victor and I will not stand to watch you make this in to a show ground, you sicken me." Annabelle louder then said, "and do you dare blame my memory or how I am acting on the Cruciutus curse or the fact I am pregnant, the fact I am pregnant didn't stop you letting stay in that fucking maze." Annabelle walked out as everyone looked at Dumbledore. Annabelle moved on to the boat and put Victor's crest bracelet on as he wasn't wearing it and she moved around picking up a photo album of them with images of Fleur and Cedric in, Annabelle moved around and Nikolai gave her another one and said, "he was making these for the 4 of you." Annabelle picked up Fleur's and Cedric's after she packed everything in to one of Victor's backpacks and left the boat and Fleur was crying and Annabelle gave her the album and said, "Victor was making for us," Fleur broke down and Annabelle moved holding her and moved over to Cedric's parents and put the album in there hands and they started crying and Annabelle put her arms around herself and moved off to the great hall and moved sat down, Nikolai come over with others and Annabelle ate with out saying a word and Remus looked at her and Black then said, "what," Remus snarled at him and said, "she pregnant and lost her mate, there soul mate bound is broken she near is only alive because she pregnant and thanks to Poppy."

Annabelle saw everyone look at her and Victor's parents moved her off in to a quite corner and she curled up with her head in one of there laps and shut her eyes. Annabelle heard Remus snarl and Dumbledore said, "Remus these question's need to be asked, both ministers want to see her memories, of the events it is the only way they will take it he is back, but why he went for her and not Harry is beyond me, he is after all the boy who lived and the chosen one." Annabelle got up and Victor's mother then said, "you need to eat, Anna," Annabelle nodded eat all of what they gave her and she looked at the potions and said, "are those safe to take?" Victor's father then said, "she has a point there is the baby to think of." Remus snarled and Annabelle made one small noise like a cub and Remus came over licking her and nuzzling and said, "it's alright, we are both here." Dumbledore came in and said, "Anna, we," Annabelle then said, "do not call me that, few call Anna and you are not one of them." Annabelle's voice was final, and Victor's father nodded at that and he said, "come Anna ve should check in with the nurse you have been under a lot of pursuer today ve should check the baby." Annabelle got up and Remus picked her up and carried her out, Annabelle listened to Poppy talk Remus and Victor's parents as she was given potions and she took them. Dumbledore was kicking up and Annabelle saw Cedric's parents with Fleur's as Fleur came over and hugged Annabelle and she said, "what do the others want?" Fleur then said, "to see your memory of what happened."

Annabelle held on to Fleur's hand and said, "I don't think I can do this on my own." Fleur nodded and Annabelle was up and she walked over and said, "you want to see my memory?" Dumbledore cut the others off and said, "yes, but," Annabelle cut him off and said, "fine, but if your going to see my memory, its going to be done in the entrant hall and left in the pensive for everyone see to see," Dumbledore smirked and Annabelle then said, "that and Mr and Mrs Krum, and Mr and Mrs Diggory with Fleur will watch it with the rest of you first, they have more of a right than you lot to see how the people they love died, and the press get to see it right after and no one is allowed to stop the others from seeing it or pull anyone out of it, or try and cut parts of it out, you see it how I put it in to the bowl, you can check if its while in there." Annabelle felt Fleur touch her back and they walked down to the hall and Nikolai and came over with others and Annabelle nodded as they talked to her and Fleur then said, "you do not have to do this Anna," Annabelle then said, "but I am going to, they like you have a right to see how they died." Nikolai rubbed Annabelle's back and said, "vell no one blames you Anna, he loved you and he vould of been over the moon about the baby." Nikolai touched her belly and Annabelle lent in to him and Dumbledore came down and transfigured the floor in to a massive pensive and Annabelle looked at Maxime as she came over and put her hands on her shoulders and took in a calming breath and Dumbledore then said, "Annabelle Potter," Annabelle snarled, "Grey, my last name is Grey."


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore opened his mouth and Fleur then said, "Annabelle is going to put her memory of what happened in a pensive, after we have been in everyone else including press is allowed to enter the pensive to view the memory themselves." Annabelle shut her eyes as she had been using Victor's wand since she had woke up and she pulled out a slivery thread and walked forward dropping it in and Annabelle saw the press about to step in and she said, "fucking show some respect," the press stopped dead with Dumbledore and the ministers and Annabelle moved getting the Krum's and the Diggory's in and then Fleur took her hand and she held out the other one to Nikolai and two others who where very close with Victor step forward and they jumped in. Dumbledore and others came in and it started with Annabelle throwing up going pale and doing the potion with Victor walking in and he paled and Remus pulling them to the task, Remus showed them it was positive and Annabelle had to go in and she moved in and waited, Annabelle watched Victor's parents and friends smile at him telling Annabelle to put up red sparks but paled as werewolves started to chance and Remus snarled at them, Annabelle watched them go though the maze Cedric walk in and they talking about the cup, Annabelle held Fleur's hand and they grabbed it with Harry jumping on and went they landed Harry knocked Cedric away from Annabelle and Victor and Cedric was hit and Annabelle was behind Victor and he was hit, Annabelle watched herself fight and then go down screaming, Annabelle pointed at Harry and everyone paled as they say Harry had tried to get away and leave them.

Annabelle paled as she was on the headstone and she screamed as her arm was cut and Harry was rocking on the floor holding himself while Victor was trying to move to get his wand, Annabelle saw her wand move a little and then head herself scream and her get away, the snake like man sent the green spell at her and Victor moved in the way taking it in the back putting his hand on Annabelle belly and kissing the back off her neck. Annabelle watched the memory end with her screaming and they all came out of it and everyone looked at Harry and Annabelle was holding Fleur and Annabelle moved clear and she nodded as students jumped in and the press where like sharks on the side lines and she said, "you press can jump in after they get out, and do not try and copy and steal my memory." Annabelle sat down with Fleur and Remus put down drinks and Dumbledore then said, "but why use her blood, Harry is the one who beat him last time." Henry looked confused and Snape then said, "they are triplets you old fool they all have the same blood and hers would be stronger for such a thing Annabelle being the oldest, and your saint Potter tried to leave his own pregnant I might add sister to die." Remus moved giving them a drink and Annabelle then said, "I can't drink I'm pregnant." Nikolai moved and gave her milk with food and Annabelle opened her mouth and he said, "your pregnant, you need to eat, Victor would have our hides if ve did not look after you."

Annabelle ate and she watched the others move around and everyone was looking at Harry after seeing the memory and Annabelle heard someone say, "minsters the memory is 100% real, it is clear we have a new dark wizard on the lose or one has come back." Dumbledore then said, "it is Voldemort," Everyone was arguing and Annabelle then said, "the only thinking any of you should be worried about is there is a nutter who is a murder on the lose who looks like a snake, who cares who the hell it is? It could be Voldemort or his biggest deluded fan." Annabelle watched people come out and look at Harry and Henry went in to see what was going on and he had his mouth and said, "Dad are you sure I am not the one who killed Voldemort because I would of never let someone behind dark wizards and we do look so much alike." Annabelle let Remus help her up and Remus snarled at Dumbledore and Snape moved forward and said, "she my ward wolf," Remus then said, "she our cub." Annabelle let Snape take her arm and said, "yes and she need looking after and potions, it's a full moon and given Annabelle is not a werewolf, nor wants to become one, it will be a risk I am not willing to take with her staying with you." Remus growled and Annabelle then said, "uncle Remus, Moony," Remus stopped and Annabelle then said, "its not that you can't look after me, but given I am tired and want to sleep if I need potions you are going to be with out thumbs or hands to get them." Remus sighed and Snape moved picking Annabelle up in to his arms and stated to move and Lucius and Draco went to follow and Annabelle then said, "don't even think about it."

Annabelle looked at them and Draco then said, "we are dew to be married not I put up with you and Victor, but now you will do what I say and that kid is either going or going in to a home." Remus growled and Annabelle then said, "leave them alone, they are not worth it." Remus's voices chanced to be inhuman and he said, "just let us eat him and have done with it." Snape stopped dead and turned and Remus's eyes where glowing gold and Annabelle then said, "uncle Moony I doubt he is going to taste nice and he isn't worth the headache, that and Severus isn't going to let anything happen to me," Remus's head went to the side and Snape then said, "now she will be perfectly save." Remus in the same inhuman voice said, "she is safe with us," Snape then said, "but I am the one who can give her potions and healer her if needed," Annabelle then said, "there is the baby to think about uncle Moony." Remus then said, "the cub will be safe with us too," Annabelle watched Remus's head move and he said, "we can smell it now, it is old enough." Snape moved taking Annabelle way as Black went to touch Remus and he got snarled at and Remus left. Annabelle fell sleep on the sofa and woke up with Snape shouting with Dumbledore and James and James then said, "she my daughter, and she pregnant." Black then said, "she is my godchild." Snape then said, "no she my ward and she currently asleep after the death of her soul mate so no I am not letting you near here." Annabelle heard Nikolai then say, "I have come to check on Anna." Snape then said, "she is sleep," Nikolai then said, "as Victor's second and the new heir Krum, it is my right to check on Anna."

Snape snapped, "now isn't the time to be pulling that boy she a mess." Annabelle got up with her arms around herself and she said, "Nikolai," Snape let him in and pushed the others right back out and slammed the painting, Annabelle ended up curled up on Victor's and Nikolai's cloaks falling sleep. Annabelle woke up and in the morning the schools where leaving but Nikolai was by Annabelle's side and the Durmstrang teachers nodded to him and he was given a letter and Nikolai started talking and Annabelle moved seeing off Fleur and the others. Dumbledore went to touch Annabelle was the minsters where around and she moved away from him and Dumbledore had his mouth open. Nikolai picked Annabelle up and carried her down in to the great hall all but force feed her. Annabelle saw the Hufflepuff move around her and kept a few Slytherins and all the Gryffindors away as she was trying to eat, Sirius tried to walk over and every Slytherin in the great hall all starting hissing at him and the older years got up and formed ranks and Snape moved fast as Nikolai picked Annabelle up and lead them all down to his rooms in Slytherin house. Annabelle finished school early and Nikolai stay with her and once she was 2 months pregnant she walked in to the back with Snape on one side and Nikolai on the other as she hadn't been seen in the press or anywhere the press where going nuts as Remus was there with James, Harry Henry and the Malfoys."

Annabelle moved in to a room and she had spells place on her the goblets called them all in to a room and one goblin then said, "you are hear on the behalf for the Krum house?" Nikolai nodded and said, "yes, Victor was dew to become lord after school given his dead that has now passed on to me," Annabelle saw his lord ring and the goblins nodded and said, "are you sure lady Grey you wish to do this?" Annabelle looked at the goblin and said, "yes," I am doing this." The goblin then said, "given Heir Potter," Harry then said, "what about me?" The Goblin carried on and said, "Heir Potter is 2 mouths gone with child this breaks the marriage contract between the house of Potter and Malfoy as the father to the child was dew to be a lord and head of house before his untimely death this termites the marriage contract between Heir Potter and Heir Malfoy." Annabelle saw Draco had his mouth open with the others and James then said, "are you saying because she is pregnant she doesn't have to marry the Malfoy spawn?" Lucius had his mouth open and the goblin then said, "Lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin, you are not freed from the contact." Annabelle watched magic go around her and the marriage papers and everything went up in flames. The goblin looked at Nikolai and said, "where does the house of Krum stand on the unborn child of the late lord and heir Victor Krum?" Nikolai then said, "I lord of the house of Krum here by smote it that the unborn child of the late Victor Krum to be my heir and we instated in to the bloodline of the house of Krum."

Annabelle watched papers appear on the table and the goblin nodded and said, "then the child no matter its sex or standing will be Heir Krum and heir to Lady Grey, removing Harry Potter from his Heir titles," Annabelle watched Harry's ring come off and Harry started kicking off and Annabelle then said, "I would like to ban Harry Potter and Henry Potter from my houses I disinherit them, I lady and head of houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin he by smote it that Harry James Potter and Henry Sirius Potter are both in including there spawn are caused out of my houses, disown and disinherited, I here by smote it." Annabelle watched paper work appear and the goblin nodded and said, "Lord Potter here is the paper work." James had his mouth open and the goblin then said, "now Lord Potter head of the house of Potter as Heir Potter has broken the marriage contract do you hear by disown her?" James laughed and said, "I lord Potter head of the house of Potter here by disown and disinherit Annabelle Lilith Potter and her spawn, I here by smote it." Annabelle saw nothing happened and the goblin then said, "you must use Heir Potters right name," James then said, "that is her right name." the goblin then said, "no she is Annabelle Lilith Grey lord Potter," James then said, "I lord Potter head of the house of Potter, disown and disinherit Annabelle Lilith Grey and her spawn."

Annabelle saw a glow on her heir ring and the Potter Heir ring was on the table and the goblin then said, "Harry James Potter, dew to the disownment and the disinheriting of Lady Grey Lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, and Barron, Heir Potter, Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin, and her unborn child, here by now called Heir, Krum, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, Barron, Heir second Prince and Slytherin, heir second by blood bond Lupin, I here by give you the Potter Heir ring and name you Heir Potter." The goblin looked at Snape and said, "Lord Prince head of the house of Prince, as Heir Prince has broken the Potter heir and Malfoy Heir marry contract do you here by disown her and disinherit her?" Snape then said, "I Lord Prince head of the house of Prince refuse to disown or disinherit my heir, on those terms I here by smote it." Annabelle felt magic around her and she saw everyone look at Snape in shock as he touched her shoulder and the goblin looked at Remus and said, "Lord Lupin as head of the house of Lupin, as Heir Lupin has broken the Potter Heir and Malfoy Heir contract fo you here by disown her and disinherit her?" Remus then said, "I Lord Lupin head of the house of Lupin refuse to disown and disinherit my heir on those terms and I here by smote it." Annabelle felt magic around her and the goblin then said, "Lord Malfoy as the contract was broken and Lord Potter has disowned and disinherited the heir who broke it will you be renewing the contract between your house and the house of Potter?" James shouted, "never," Lucius then said, "state what you mean plainly goblin." The Goblin then said, "given Heir Harry James Potter is a bearer and capable of having children, do you Lord Malfoy active the contract that as the last heir Potter did not compete the contract the current Heir Potter has to, and has to be bound only to bare child of the Malfoy heir and lose the build to give children any other way, also the contract would have to yield a heir for both houses unless Heir Malfoy refuses to allow the child to bare the title Heir Potter, in which case all of the house of Potter would lose there magic but Lord Potter."

James shouted, "no," Annabelle started laughing and Henry then said, "that means you would lose your magic to," Annabelle shock her head and said, "nope, I was just disowned and disinherited, I am not apart of the house of Potter." Harry was paling and Lucius saw Draco had his mouth open and Lucius then said, "and in the event of the death of Heir Potter?" The goblin then said, "Heir Potter killing himself will cause the lost of power to the house, any house member killing heir Potter will lose there magic with the house of Potter, Heir Potter dying by other means will not effect the house of Malfoy." Lucius then said, "I here by smote the reaction of the contract." Annabelle watched magic shine on Harry and Henry and James shouted, "you have to spare Henry from that, a squib can not run a house," the goblin then said, "if you are unable to have anymore children then it will go to the nearest blood to the house of Potter," Annabelle waved at the Potter and said, "which is me." James shock his head and the goblin nodded and said, "which will be the Lady Grey," Annabelle then said, "that just make my day," Nicolai laughed with Remus and Remus then said, "that just made mine." Annabelle smirked and said, "Draco you shock set the wedding date before your wife does and gets pregnant to get out of it," Lucius then said, "as head of the Malfoy house hold I wish to set the wedding date," James then said, "as head of the potter House hold I demand to set the date." The goblin then said, "Lord Malfoy was the first to ask so the right goes to him." Annabelle laughed as Lucius then said, "tomorrow at noon."


	13. Chapter 13

Annabelle was holding her sides and she said, "that's something I have to see," Harry was paling and the goblin then said, "failure to comply will lose the house there magic including Lord Potter." Annabelle watched the magic go around them all and James shouted you will be hearing from Dumbledore I will get my son out of this." Annabelle then said, "well he can always kill himself, isn't that what you said I could do?" James walked out and she got an invite from Draco and she left, Annabelle was dressed in pure black dress with her Krum crest necklace and bracelet on show, and she looked like the perfect lady, Annabelle walked in on her own with Remus, Snape and Nicolai behind her. Annabelle sat down and she watched Dumbledore and the Potters trying to get out of the wedding and a man then said, "they are to marry at noon or the house off Potter loses its magic." Annabelle was laughing and people where looking at her and someone then said, "that includes you," Annabelle moved and said, "no it doesn't I was disowned I am no longer a part of the house of Potter." Annabelle sat back down and Henry pushed Harry forward and said, "just marry him, we can work out how to get you free after I will not lose my magic because of you." Annabelle was laughing and Draco was smirking and Lucius looked nothing but amused, the goblins appeared and Dumbledore then said, "you have to marry him Harry, we will work out how to free you from the marriage." Harry moved to the wizard ready to bound them and Annabelle watched as they wizard then said, "the knew Heir Draco Malfoy and barer mate, Harry James Malfoy," Harry had his mouth open and screamed like a girl and Draco was laughing as he said, "we will be living in Malfoy manner the Heir's ring and I forbid you to talk to any of the house of Potter or the house of Dumbledore."

Harry had his mouth open and magic went around him and Draco then said, "come Harry we have a wedding to commiserate," Harry screamed and tried running from Draco but couldn't get anymore than 20 paces from him and James tried to apprate Harry away but it didn't work and Lucius then said, "I wish to field against the house of Potter." The goblins looked at the ministry people and they looked away as they where Aurors and moved forward. Annabelle watched as they grabbed James, Harry and Henry and she saw one tried to go for her and the goblin then said, "Lady Grey was disowned by lord Potter for being pregnant and breaking the wedding contract been herself and Heir Malfoy." Annabelle saw everyone looking at James in shock and the goblin then said, "as you refuse this marriage before giving it a chance I here by strip the house of Potter of its magic." All 3 of them screamed and the rings came off and Sirius had his mouth open as he was given his heir ring back and the goblin turned to Annabelle and said, "Lady Grey, as the closed blood to the late Lord Potter and Heir Potter, I here by grant you the Potter house ring and the title of Lady Potter, Lady Grey." Annabelle watched the ring on her finger in to her other house rings and the goblin then said, "I here by smote you Lady of the houses, Azkaban, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Grey, Barron, and Potter, Heir Prince, and Slytherin, Heir by blood bond Lupin." Annabelle looked at James as the goblin then said, "all Potter money, business homes and everything now belong to you Lady Grey."

The goblins then said, "you currently have the have the right to strip James Potter, Harry James Potter, and Henry Sirius Potter, of there last names as well as the choice if you allow them anything from the Potter Este that they where once members of." Annabelle saw everyone look at her and she said, "I request that James Potter and his sons but head to the bank so that a amount of money can be given to them and I strip them of the last name of Potter, of any of my families last names." James had his mouth open and said, "you can not do this," Annabelle walked off taking a goblins hand and they landed in the blank and Remus looked at Annabelle and said, "you," Annabelle touched Remus's hands and said, "trust me uncle Remus," Remus nodded as Snape and Nicolai started laughing at the ex Potters." Annabelle looked though the bank reports and Dumbledore went to come over and she looked at him and said, "get away from me." Dumbledore had his mouth open and the Auror's removed him and Annabelle then said, "first off all this money that is going out other than to Potter businesses is to stop right now," Dumbledore paled even more and the goblins moved doing that and Annabelle looked at the accounts for Henry and she said, "I here by gift Henry Sirius these accounts and I want all money going in to them from business and the Potter vaults to stop right now." A goblin nodded and moved putting the papers on the side and Annabelle saw how much more Harry had compared to Henry and Remus chocked.

Annabelle then said, "these account here the same will apply but I want money removed from all these accounts to match ½ of that of Henry Sirius and the accounts to be gifted to Harry James." The goblin smirked and said, "Lady Grey even with half the mount of Henry Sirius you are setting Harry James up for the next 100 years." Annabelle then said, "no with how they use money, I also want in these gifts for only the stated to be given accuses to these account and to be allowed to take out money in till they are 21, they can use the accounts from as soon as they are transferred over." The goblin moved off and Annabelle looked at James personal accounts and said, "I want all this one account," Annabelle dropped it on the side and said, "to have all money to stop going in to it as it is a one use saving account and will shut down as soon as the money has left it to have this," Annabelle wrote down an amount and showed the goblin and it smirked and Annabelle then said, "amount in it and to be given to James the father of Harry James and Henry Sirius." Remus was looking though things and looked worried and said, "Annabelle these," Annabelle then said, "I also here by given my godfather Lord Remus Lupin the right to go though the Potter accounts and sort them out as I have just came in to them." The goblin nodded and lead Remus off and Annabelle was up and Snape talked her though magic bank accounts and she paid out for a few cards to her vaults." James was right over trying to see his sons statements and he said, "what about a house you have to give us a house."

Annabelle snorted and said, "I had to do nothing, I gave you money and I gave you more than what even the goblins though was reasonable to you all, with sense your Sons have enough to sort themselves out for a 100 years, and you have more than enough to get yourself sorted." Annabelle saw the press going nuts and by lunch she had a goblin letter about Lucius asking for a contract on her children or her first female heir." Nicolai chocked on his drink and Annabelle walked in to the back put down the letter and said, "no, hell no, I refuse." The goblin looked at the letter read it and nodded and said, "I will have the reply sent off right away. Annabelle went and got her wizard mot seats sorted and she laughed as she had nearly half the seats that where active. Annabelle saw Dumbledore and James when she was in the ministry and she moved off so as they came after and she went in the Auror department and said, "I wish to see Madam Bones." Annabelle was taken in right away as she flashed the Azkaban ring and she sat down and Bones said, "what can I do for you Lady Grey," Annabelle then said, "the ex Lord Potter, who was James Potter and the current lord Dumbledore, are currently chasing me as James, Harry James and Henry Sirius where all stripped of there magic given they failed to comply with a magical contract and now I find myself being chased and having demands shorted at me, I did not have to do anything for them but I did, I gifted Harry and Henry all of the bank accounts in the magical world so they are easily set and I gave James money to easily get him a house and get him back on his feet." Bones looked shocked and I said, "but I was shocked when I saw the Potter accounts I fear wrong and illegal deals," Bones then said, "you wish to press charges?"

Annabelle put a hand on her belly and said, "I am pregnant I want nothing more to do with them, I have come here to ask is there anything that can be done to stop them both chasing me, you will find them outside your office asking about me already I have had t run from sorting out my wizarding seats." Bones paled and went outside and Annabelle listen to Dumbledore say, "have you seen Annabelle Potter?" Bones then said, "I know, no one by the name Annabelle Potter," James swore and said, "Bones lets cut the crap where is my daughter," Bones madly said, "judging by she still has her magic James that means you disowned her, she is no longer your daughter and she is Lady Grey," Dumbledore then said, "have you seen Lady Potter?" Bones then said, "no as the last time I had seen Lilly was not long before she died," Annabelle stopped herself from laughing and Dumbledore said, "I mean Annabelle," Bones then said, "her name is Annabelle Lilith Grey, she maybe head of the house of Potter and Lady Potter but her name is legally Grey, and why do you want to see her?" James then said, "we are here to help her sort out the potter Estes I am going to be named her manger and her proxy for voting, she has forgot to key me back in to the Estes." Bones then said, "Auror Tonks modify this muggles memory he seems to be confused and is trying to illegally control a wizarding Este." Annabelle saw Tonks stop and she had her mouth open and Bones then said, "the pregnant Lady Grey has currently ran over to the Auror office because of you are hasting her, I get one more complaint and changes in court will be brought up."

Dumbledore's face was priceless and he said, "but she needs to give up her powers to Harry or we will lose this war." Bones then said, "Lady Grey needs to do nothing, she is not long connected to James or his spawn and given it was HER who was attacked and had HER blood used it is Lady Grey who this Auror department will be looking to protect more, when the Ex Potter's have a home protection will be sorted and pay for, I believe Lady Grey had offered to sort out protect and pay for the spells for the Ex Potters if they no longer try to contract her or you Dumbledore, she is willing to pay for the most expensive spells and have a panic button added, as well as having the secret keeper charm activated by a person of the Ex Potter's choice, the house will be warded to the protection of Hogwarts." Annabelle smirked but sat down looking pale as Bone stated to have all knowledge of spells removed from James mind. Annabelle smiled as Bones tried to take back what she said and she saw Dumbledore push the door open and Annabelle then said, "as you stated I want all that done only on the terms that they have nothing to do with me, no letters no contact, and if contact has to be made it is done though the ministry." Bones nodded and Annabelle then said, "how long will it take you to do the coasting?" Bones saw people walking in with paper work and she said, "mm, if you want I can," Annabelle then said, "no I am happy to sit here and listen, there has been nothing for me to do since Victor died." Annabelle touched her crest with tears in her eyes and she went though it as Bones got ride of Dumbledore. Annabelle smirked as the terms of Dumbledore or the Ex Potter's breaking the terms was lost of Dumbledore's magic and obliteration of everything.

Annabelle signed and sealed the right papers for everything to be paid for and Bones picked out James a farm house in Scotland not far from Hogsmead. Annabelle left and smirked as it was time of the wizard mot and Annabelle was bring in a something for voting, Dumbledore looked at Annabelle as she took the stand and she said, "give the events of the goblet of fire," Annabelle looked around and said, "and the fact that a magic articled was tricked in to picking out the wrong number of people and that the games that where meant to be safer lead to the goblet in question becoming a port key leading to the deaths of two people, I want to have Dumbledore removed from headmaster of Hogwarts school it was under his watch the games restarted, under his watch that the goblet was kept in the school before it was light, under his watch that with pass games the goblet was not in the ministry for students to enter there names to ensure no fault play, it was on his watch that I was forced to carry on to the point I miscarried my first child, given he vetoed the right for medical check, if the checks where in place my pregnancy would have been picked up and I could have been removed in stead I was unaware and force to do a task and in the 3rd task he was told I was pregnant and I was not pulled out. My point is simple if Dumbledore can allow all these failings with such a thing as the goblet of fire what risk are the students of Hogwarts under?" Annabelle moved her wand as now she would only us Victor's wand and she said, "I quote, 4 years ago there was reported in the great hall there was a troll in the dungeons."

Annabelle looked around and said, "all houses where sent back to there houses," Annabelle then said, "including Slytherin house who's house is in the dungeons where the troll was said to be, he sent a whole house in to the dungeons, where the troll was meant to be." Annabelle then said, "from a fluke of luck the troll had left the dungeons, but at the time the houses where sent to there houses no one knew of that. The troll went in to the girls bathrooms where a 1st year student was as before sending back the houses no house was told to account for all of there students, because of this a 1st year student was left to face a troll." Annabelle turned and sat down looking around and said, "given the fact the houses where sent off with out the teachers 2 other 1st years ran away from there houses seeing there 1st year house mate was missing, meaning that 3, 1st year Hogwarts students ended up with a fully grown mountain troll in the girls bathroom. Quoting deputy head McGonagall, "though share dumb luck 3, 1st years knocked out a fully grown mountain troll." Annabelle then said, "taking us back to earlier that year after the 1st years where sorted Dumbledore himself said the 3rd floor rooms where out of bonds to all who do not wish a painful death, it was after the troll and later in the year 3, 1st years old the door with a simple unlocking door unlocking charm and found a Cerberus which is a vicious giant 3 headed dog and illegal to have, that dog had nothing but a wooden door and a weak lock keeping it from the students, Dumbledore had an illegal 3 head dog in the school."

Annabelle saw people looking at Dumbledore and Annabelle then said, "students where off course injured from getting in to that room, but lets move on to 3 years ago, the chamber of secrets was opened letting out a basilisk in to the school, students where being hunted and petrified, in stead of the school closing and the ministry being informant of a giant poisonous snake that can kill with a single look running lose in the school the students went though over half of the school year with the snake lose, in that time it was only though luck know one was killed form the snake, a 1st year student was taken in to the chamber and was going to be left to die, 2 2nd year students found the chamber on there own and went inside to save the 1st year, I believe if it wasn't for the Hogwarts phoenix Forks a 2nd year student would have been killed as they had been stabbed by a basilisk fang, it was only though the phoenix tears the student was saved." Annabelle saw everyone looking at her and Annabelle then said, "nearly 2 years ago now, there was Dementors at the school where the Dementors where put there on order of Dumbledore and said Dementors attacked the children, evening coming to a quidditch game and attacking a 3 year on a broom with out any thing to provoke it causing said 3rd year student to fall off there broom form over 50 feet, later that year a Dementors tried to give a student the kiss as after they where attacking the students sending many to the hospital wing but Dumbledore refused to tell the ministry to have them removed, then this school year with the goblet of fire things have already been stated but he failed to protect the students yet again as 2 4th year students where forced to go in to the games when it was for only student who where of age, allowing them to face dragons and even where wolves. Dumbledore could off had each student enter the ring and remove them right after saving them from having to do the tasks and not allowing there scores to be placed."

Annabelle moved and said, "all of this information is here for anyone one to ready and readying it I would like to amend my statement to the removal of Dumbledore and McGonagall as deputy head she at any point could of alerted the ministry to any of these things and did not, they both did not, instead they both put the students at risk in stead of doing there jobs to protect the students, and they removed the ministry's rights to protect the students in the goblet of fire by not allow the ministry to control who entered as well as the goblet which was left alone and turned in to a port key leading to the deaths of two people. If the ministry was allowed to stay with the goblet there would have been not possible way for it to have been turned in to a portkey as the goblet is set to float above the maze coming down as people enter the area, it would have been in sight at all times." Annabelle stepped down and the ministers came in taking a look and looked outrage as they moved back." After an hour the ministry stood up and said, "light your seats white for the removal of Albus Dumbledore and Minerra McGonagall from all post including there jobs at Hogwarts given there actions." Annabelle flicked her wand and all her seats light up white and she saw a lot of the others do the same only a small amount of seats where not light up, and someone shouted, "put Potter would never vote against Dumbledore." The minister then said, "carried, and James who was the Ex Lord Potter was removed from the house of Potter and his magic by his actions and the actions of his son Harry James."

The wizard looked at Annabelle and said, "then hier Potter," The minister then said, "no Lady Grey was disowned and disinherited because she is pregnant, she is not Heir Potter, she was cast out of the house of Potter before the Ex house of Potter lost there magic, Lady Grey is now also Lady Potter as the house goes to the next close in blood and she is that as Henry and Harry lost there magic." Annabelle listened and did a lot of mix voting and once she was done Nicolai looked worried as there was a lot Victor's parents and other people where in her house and Annabelle moved getting potions right in front of them and Victor's mother got her sat down and Annabelle said, "what is it?"

Snape looked mad and said, "you do not have to do this Annabelle," A girl snorted and Annabelle looked at her friend and he said, "as you are carrying Victor's child and I have taken in the child it is within your rights to marry me to," Annabelle looked at him and said, "my soul mate is dead, and you are own my friend." Nicolai nodded and said, "yes but it ensure the claim." Snape then said, "so does having you as the child's godfather." Annabelle then said, "me and Victor only talked about godparents once and he always wanted you as our child's godfather," Nicolai visibly relaxed and Annabelle moved her hand on her belly and said, "I was going to ask you sometime if you where willing to be the baby's godfather," Nicolai then said, "Victor said he wanted me to be a godparent?" Annabelle nodded with tears in her eyes and Victor's mother held her close and Snape then said, "well boy will you take on the roll of godparent once this child is born?" Nicolai nodded and said, "I vill, I so smote it." Annabelle cried and hugged him and the stuck up girl in the room stormed out and Annabelle then said, "what is going on in here?" Snape then said, "he was going to try and get you to marry him to protect you," Annabelle then said, "he can protect me with out being my husband, I am saved from the Malfoy's and James, that and I am sure if needed he will come and save me as my friend, and godfather to baby Krum."

Victor's father then said, "your giving the baby the last name of Krum?" Annabelle nodded and said, "yes, Victor had already asked me to marry him but because of the contract he couldn't ask me legally this baby boy or girl is having Krum as a last name, it was something I was going to do regardless of if me and Victor where married or not." Remus smiled at that and said, "little baby Krum." I nodded and Victor's mother touched Annabelle's belly and Annabelle let her and lent in to her and Nicolai then said, "the last thing vould be Victor's parents access to there grandchild," Remus then said, "Annabelle is currently at school," Nicolai then said, "they could have the baby while she is at school and give it back when she is on holiday in till she is off age," Annabelle shock her head and said, "the baby is coming inside of the school with me I was going to say in till I finished school I can and visited them in till the baby Krum is 2 or so and then I can go though the flu while I am at school I so that they see the baby more and can come and visit, I am having the flue in this house upgrade so that travailing from here there house will not be a problem I will also pay for it to be done at there end to make sure travailing back is not a problem." Victor's father then said, "ve can not let you do that." Annabelle looked at him and said, "yes you can, and I will, this baby is going to have everything I didn't have as a child." What looked liked the parent to the girl who had walked out said, "you are lady to vhat is it 5 houses?"

Annabelle then said, "yeah, but as 18 month old child James who is meant to be my father stuck me in a home with abusive muggles and left me there and used his job as an Auror to put down wards so my magic couldn't be picked up it was only August nearly a yeah ago that I was saved from a house who beat me and starred me, the Auror's got there just after I got beaten with in an inch of my life and was being raped, so don't you dare sit there snort and look down your noise at me because I wasn't born with a gold spoon in my mouth and got to keep it, I only found out about the wizarding world less than a year ago, free feel to check that out the ministry and even the paper. I was sent around as I was the oldest, and a girl I wasn't wanted because of those 2 things, and I only found out who was though blood testing because of the goblet of fire, James quite happy sat there and laughed at me not being able to couple, ask victor's parents when the test happened everything went in to an uproar and it came out what was my brother had been trying to killing me, we are triplets and they where trying to kill me." Annabelle watched them pale and she left the room as Remus, Snape and Victor's parents all back that up with even everyone who had been at Hogwarts the pass school year. Annabelle saw the girl cursing her stuff and she walked in and lead everyone over to it and just walked out as the girl was trying to kill her baby. Annabelle sighed and looked forward and started thinking what could happen in her next school year and if she had the will to see it though.


End file.
